Razones
by Petite Rveur
Summary: -Ese vestido, Crys... es un maldito pedazo de tela con suerte. [Z de Zambullida]
1. A de Amnesia

**Hooola~ **

**Este es un pequeño experimento que me dio por intentar, ojalá resulte y estoy muy esperanzada con ello. **

**En principio, los personajes de estos drabbles serán del manga, pero excepcionalmente habrá algunos infiltrados del anime que me gustan mucho, aguantenme, si? Además de eso, no creo tener nada más que agregar.**

**Sean buenitos ~ **

**Pairing: **Sapphire/Ruby

**Letra: **A de _Amnesia_

* * *

Amnesia

A veces, Ruby se pregunta cuánto tiempo más tendrá que seguir con esto. Se responde a sí mismo que es necesario y se conforma con esa escueta respuesta.

Es resto del tiempo Ruby hace como si nada estuviera pasando y que no piensa en nada más que concursos y accesorios. Ve que Sapphire se revuelca en la hierba mientras juega con sus pokémon y asume que el asunto tampoco hace mella en ella.

Sabe perfectamente que su amnesia selectiva ha dejado de ser creíble hace un buen tiempo; se le escapan comentarios al aire que lo delatan. Sapphire solo lo mira de reojo, resignada al hecho de que sus dudas y sentimientos están destinados a no tener respuesta.

Se da cuenta que Sapphire lo observa con disimulo, buscando en él alguna pista que le confirme lo que ya sabe, que Ruby en realidad solo finge su amnesia para no reconocer que dijo lo que dijo. Ella suspira y sigue haciendo lo que sea que ella haga.

A veces Ruby se pregunta cuánto más tendrá que seguir con esa farsa. Se responde a sí mismo que nadie lo obligó a mentir, y que las miradas furtivas de Sapphire deberían darle una clara señal de los estragos que causa con sus mentiras. Luego se dice que es por un bien mayor y se conforma con esa respuesta.

Su padre sabe que oculta algo. Sus miradas reprobatorias se lo dicen y lo señalan como dos puñales pegándole directo en la nuca. A veces siente la necesidad de decírselo; su padre es un hombre listo y sensato, él sabría qué hacer en casos como ese.

Pero algo siempre lo detiene. La vergüenza, Ruby siente vergüenza. Y no solo por tener que contar su verdad, sino que también por el hecho de haber tenido que recurrir a un truco tan sucio como la amnesia para ocultarlo.

A veces, Ruby también se siente culpable y se pregunta a sí mismo cuándo podrá decir la verdad. Se responde que ya es tiempo, después de guardar por años en hermético silencio su secreto, ha perdido el propósito que tuvo desde un inicio.

Ambos han cambiado. Él es más maduro y sensato, y ella es una chica fuerte y dulce. Mira a su amiga e intenta peinarse el cabello en el espejo que él mismo dispuso en su base secreta cuando la ve entrar. La mira por el reflejo del espejo y de pronto sábelo que tiene que hacer. Lo que debe decir y está orgulloso de su decisión.

-Sapphire, tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

**Hiiiih! **

**Me gustó cómo quedó este; esa frasecilla al final creo que me quedó como anillo al dedo. Diganme qué les parece (:**


	2. B de Básico

**Aquí está el segundo de una serie de drabbles que ordenaré alfabéticamente. **

**Cabe mencionar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero sí la presente historia. **

**Sean buenitos ~ **

* * *

**Pairing: **Gold/ Crystal - Probable Ooc

**Letra: **B de Básico

* * *

Básico

Con el paso del tiempo, Crystal se había dado cuenta que Gold era un chico fácil de predecir.

No quería decir que él fuera predecible _per sé_, al contrario, con ese chico de ojos dorados nunca se sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a suceder. No, lo que ella quería decir es que por el simple hecho de ser un chico, Gold se comportaba como tal, y según ella, los chicos se comportaban siempre según determinado patrón.

Eso lo sabía bien después de trabajar en el orfanato, lugar donde había muchos niños y niñas en crecimiento, y ella los cuidaba a todos. Los pequeños siempre actuaban de cierta forma.

Esos niños eran fáciles de comprender; lloraban si tenían hambre, pataleaban si se sentían aburridos, insistían hasta el cansancio si querían algo, como un juguete o ser los primeros para algo, y son felices hasta con las cosas más simples. Son extremadamente competitivos, sobre todo si se trata de captar la atención de alguien y se portaban como tontos cuando sentían vergüenza.

En ese sentido, Gold se parecía bastante a los niños a los que solía cuidar en el orfanato del señor Earl.

Gold podía aparentar ser un chico duro y desenfadado, que nada le afectaba más de la cuenta y que todo le daba igual, pero cuando tenía hambre comenzaba a llorar y a quejarse acerca de lo muy hambriento que estaba. Sucedía lo mismo cuando Crys se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio y él se hallaba presente; todo iba en orden los primeros minutos hasta que llegaba el punto en que el chico de cabello alborotado se aburría y ahí comenzaban los problemas: jalaba de su cabello y le pellizcaba las mejillas, se quejaba en voz alta sobre que ella debía terminar su trabajo con rapidez y sacarlo de ahí.

Se mostraba tremendamente contento cuando ella volvía de alguno de los viajes encomendados por el profesor Oak. Ella se tomaba la molestia de llamarlo cuando ya se disponía a regresar a casa solo para informarle que estaba bien –cosa que no hacía ni siquiera tratándose de su madre-, y él la esperaba en la puerta de su casa hasta que la veía aparecer en la lejanía. Se abalanzaba sobre ella y la abrazaba hasta que ella accedía a entregarle el obsequio que le traía de su viaje que con seguridad consistía en alguna golosina típica de alguna zona de la región, frente a lo cual a él comenzaban a brillarle los ojos, agradecido.

Pero Gold era, sobre todo, competitivo. Había encontrado a su compañero de competencias en su amigo Silver, el que aún sin pretenderlo, era el sujeto de pruebas perfecto. No eran más que cosas sin importancia que molestaban solo ligeramente al que se encontrara cerca. El problema venía cuando la competencia se trataba de _llamar la atención de Crys_, ahí ambos chicos parecían especialmente interesados en ser el ganador y ninguno de los dos se contentaría con obtener un resultado distinto. Así que no había otra opción más que verse en la obligación de terminar ella misma esa estúpida competencia y darles a ambos una paliza que terminara con su espíritu competitivo.

Claro, luego de eso, a ninguno de los dos le quedaba el ánimo suficiente como para seguir con su concurso y, avergonzados, se sentaban en un rincón a esperar que Crystal se calmara.

Ella, por otro lado, está total y completamente segura; Gold es un chico básico

* * *

**Hiiih!**

**Esta idea nació cuando me puse a pensar en lo mucho que conozco a mi mejor amigo y después de una pequeña conversación llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad no es del todo difícil saber cómo piensan ellos, ya que son (hasta cierto punto) básicos. Claramente la idea no es ofender a nadie, pero me pareció una graciosa observación.**

**En fin, creo que me quedó bien, y puede que hasta gracioso, creo que planteé bien la relación competitiva entre Silver y Gold, y la forma en que Crys (de una forma u otra) siempre termina con sus peleas. Me reí mucho haciéndolo, espero que les guste; díganme qué les parece. **


	3. C de Costumbre

**Vorví, mi querido público~ **

**No es necesario decir que ni Pokemon ni los personajes me pertenecen, pero si la historia que van a leer.**

**Sean buenitos~ **

* * *

**Pairing:** Gary/Misty

**Letra**: C de Costumbre

* * *

Costumbre

Gary acostumbraba ir, de vez en cuando, de visita a Cerulean. Eran asuntos de rutina, algunas investigaciones, favores para su abuelo, algunos negocios. Y de paso aprovechaba de ir al gimnasio. No, no es que fuera a Cerulean especialmente para ir al gimnasio de dicha ciudad, y mucho menos para saludar a la líder: era solo una visita ocasional, aprovechando que estaba de paso por la ciudad. Sí, eso era.

Cada vez que iba era recibido por las hermanas mayores de la chica que, acostumbradas a sus visitar ocasionales a la ciudad, lo invitaban a quedarse esa noche a cenar para partir al día siguiente. Gary nunca rechazaba esa invitación, es decir, ya estaba ahí después de todo.

Luego aparecía Misty, que lo saludaba enérgicamente cada vez, como si hubiese pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando en realidad su última visita fue hace poco tiempo. Él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de recibimiento por parte de la chica pelirroja.

Durante su estancia, él observaba y analizaba a los pokemon del gimnasio. No podía evitarlo; ese era su trabajo. Los veía nadar eternamente en el acuario dispuesto para ellos. Sabía que tarde o temprano Misty aparecería nadando entre ello y aguardaba pacientemente el momento en que podría verla vistiendo su traje de sirena que acostumbraba usar cada vez que jugaba con sus pokemon. Por supuesto, eso era con fines únicamente científicos, nada más. Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que la chica se veía hermosa con su traje y que siempre que tenía la suerte de verla con él puesto recreaba la vista. Pero eso era tan solo de forma incidental.

-Misty, dile a Corsola que deje de salpicarme- rió el investigador que estaba a orillas de la piscina. Dicho pokemon se divertía lanzándole pequeños chorritos de agua al chico mientras él intentaba cubrirse con los brazos.

Misty le dirigió unas palabras a la criatura y se sonrieron mutuamente. Ella nadó a la orilla de la piscina en donde Gary se encontraba mirando, le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que se acercara, como si fuese a decirle el secreto mejor guardado del mundo. Él –que no quepa duda de eso-. Se acercó, interesado en cualquier cosa que ella fuese a decirle.

Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del borde, ella se colgó de su cuello con ambos brazos y lo arrastró junto con ella al interior de la piscina. Ella rió a carcajadas al ver realizada su travesura, mientras que él no podía estar más sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder.

Y mientras ella aún seguía colgada de su cuello, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se mantuvieron flotando a merced del movimiento del agua, que ya comenzaba a aquietarse.

Entonces, Gary pensó que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

**Hiih! **

**Tengo que admitir que todas las veces que lo leí en el borrador me gustaba mucho, pero una vez que la puse en ff, empezó a tener miles de defectos, no sé porqué será. De todos modos estos personajes me gustan mucho y a pesar de ser unos infiltrados, dentro de todo, me gustan mucho, así que me daré el lujo de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. **

**El desenlace de esta historia me pareció muy graciosa, creo que Misty puede jugarle bromas a Gary el estirado, sobre todo cuando usa el disfraz de sirena. Me gustó mucha la idea, pero supongo que podría ser mejor, de todos modos creo que me satisface, así que me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece, si?**


	4. D de Debilidad

**He vorvido, público mío!**

**He estado llena con cosas de la Universidad últimamente, de hecho, he tenido una semana horrible por culpa de una asignatura en específico que me ha hecho llorar como una nena toda la semana. ¡Más aún, debería estar estudiando para ese ramo ahora mismo!**

**Pero de todos modos, decidí que me tomaré un break para subir la letra D. Un regalo de mí para mí.**

**Sean buenitos~ **

* * *

**Letra:** D de Debilidad

**Pairing:** Gary /Misty

* * *

Debilidad

Estaba claro que todos tenían debilidades, incluso él. Porque a pesar de ser un gran entrenador, un genio investigador, un chico guapo, seguro de sí mismo y sobre todo humilde, debía admitir que no era infalible; Gary Oak tenía debilidades.

Le había costado años reconocerlo, pues por mucho tiempo, el nieto del profesor Oak fue para el mundo entero un chico perfecto y sin fallas. Sin embargo, el hecho de reconocer que en realidad no era _tan _perfecto como todos creían, y que ahora era _humano, _no significaba que fuera a decir cuál era esa parte de él que era _débil._

Y es que Gary, a pesar de haber asumido su humanidad, no había nadie que lo hubiese visto flaquear en ninguna disciplina. Él era totalmente hábil en todo lo relativo al conocimiento pokemon, no importaba qué tipo o especie fuera. También era un experto en todo lo que se refiriera a su cuidado y tratamiento. Sabía todo sobre geografía e historia de las diferentes regiones. Y tampoco había forma alguna de vencerlo en batalla.

-Gary, ¿puedes ayudarme con estas cajas, por favor?

Él asintió y corrió a hacer lo que le pedían, ya estaba acostumbrado. Y es que cada vez que visitaba el gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, su líder aprovechaba de pedirle su ayuda en distintos asuntos relativos a la mantención de dicho edificio. Se la pasaba de un lado para el otro acarreando cajas, limpiando pisos o alimentando a los pokemon del acuario.

Por supuesto, todo esto lo hacía con la mejor de las caras. Sabía perfectamente que Misty prefería hacer las cosas ella sola antes que verlo importunado por alguna de sus peticiones, y claro, él disfrutaba ayudar a su amiga en todo lo que fuera necesario, tampoco es que pudiera negarse.

Gary no podía negarse aunque quisiera –que no era el caso- a nada que Misty pudiera pedirle, porque de una manera u otra, ella siempre hallaba la forma de convencerlo, y de lo contrario, bien sabía que la ira de Misty podía ser peor que la del Gyarados al que tanto le temía ella.

-Gary Oak, eres el mejor-le dijo ella mientras se colgaba a su cuello y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, agradeciéndole su ayuda de esa tarde.

Claro, sumado al posible ataque furia de Misty, estaba el hecho de que no podía resistirse a los agradecimientos de la líder. Ella había descubierto su d_ebilidad._

* * *

**En fin, este capítulo me gustó mucho, creo que Misty tocó una fibra sensible del duro de Gary y es un aspecto de ellos que me gusta mucho imaginar. Díganme qué les parece.**


	5. E de Espera

**Wuuhu~ **

****Al fin, después de una larga semana en que se declaró el paro reflexivo de la Universidad (por supuesto, reflexioné mucho), y mientras me tomo un break del estudio para mis exámenes finales, decido subir la siguiente letra.****

**Sean buenitos~ **

* * *

**Pairing: **Ruby / Sapphire

**Letra:** E de Espera

* * *

Espera

A Sapphire nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Ruby en realidad estaba fingiendo con todo esto de la amnesia. No se lo creía ni un poco, es decir, él podía recordar lo sucedido antes e inmediatamente después de su confesión. ¡Qué curioso!

Claro, a los once años puede que su falsa amnesia haya sido la única forma de autoprotección que encontró para evitar sentirse tan avergonzado, ¡pero ya tenían dieciséis! Ya era el colmo.

No es que hubiese estado todos esos años esperando que Ruby "recobrara la memoria", es decir, la vida continúa: ella seguía ayudándole a su padre en sus investigaciones, se iba de viaje de vez en cuando, y hacía amigos en todos lados. Podía decir que lo había superado hasta cierto punto. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse en ocasiones si esa sensación de vacío que tenía cada vez que estaba con Ruby se debía a que ella, en el fondo, aún esperaba saber la verdad.

Al contrario de ella, el coordinador parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo un chico egoísta, testarudo y obsesionado con los concursos. Salía de casa únicamente para asistir a los eventos pokemon, y el resto del tiempo se la pasaba en la guarida que habían acabado por compartir ellos dos.

No parecía tener el más ligero remordimiento por su mentira, la que seguía manteniendo luego de cinco años de negar fervientemente lo sucedido antes de esa batalla legendaria.

Tal vez él se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, y con su silencio esperaba borrarlo y dejarlo en el olvido, no sólo para él, sino que para el resto también.

Quizás acabaría por convencer a Sapphire que eso jamás ocurrió.

Pero Sapphire no olvidaría lo que ocurrió aquella vez. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, pues fue cuando se atrevió a abrir su corazón después de tanto tiempo; corazón que ahora, debido al paso del tiempo y el enorme peso del silencio, estaba hecho pedazos en el interior de su pecho.

Ruby, sin embargo, no parecía darse cuenta –o bien, no q_uería_ darse cuenta- de eso, pues por más indirectas que le lanzara y por más discusiones que tuvieran al respecto, él no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella suspiró.

Ese día partiría nuevamente de viaje, así quizás el tiempo pasaría más rápido, mientras esperaba que Ruby decidiera recordar que alguna vez le dijo que la amaba.

* * *

**Hiiih!~**

**Este me pareció, por lo demás, tierno. Creo que me salió del alma, porque no puedo evitar ponerme en el lugar de la pobre Sapph cuando ve a Ruby hacerse el tonto. **

**Díganme qué les pareció, por favor. **


	6. F de Fiesta

**Wuuuhu~ La verdad es que esta semana ha sido TERRIBLE con todas sus 8 letras. ¡Pero es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe! Pero Ff también, así que siempre hay tiempo de subir la siguiente letra.**

**Son cosas como estas las que me hacen un poquitito más feliz al final de la semana, así que, por favor, sean buenitos y díganme qué les parece.**

**Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Pairing: **Gold/Crystal/Silver

**Letra: **F de _Fiesta_

* * *

Fiesta

A Blue le gustaban las fiestas, eso estaba más que claro. Podía irse de fiesta un fin de semana entero y despertar como una flor.

Crystal la admiraba por eso –hasta cierto punto-, ya que ella no se sentía con la soltura suficiente como para asistir a una de esas fiestas a la que va su senpai sin sentirse como un pez fuera del agua.

Tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho tiempo; trabajaba como asistente en el laboratorio y también ayudaba en el orfanato. Todo su tiempo lo usaba para realizar sus tareas de la mejor manera posible.

Pero esa tarde en particular, tanto el profesor como el señor Earl le habían dado la noche libre. _Eres una chica joven y trabajas duro; descansa por hoy. Diviértete._

Le pareció extraño que ambos tuvieran el mismo motivo para darle la noche libre, pero si lo pensaba bien, ambos tenían razón. Sí, estaba cansada, y necesitaba descansar y divertirse; no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad.

Es por eso que esa noche aceptó la invitación que le hizo Blue senpai para salir a bailar esa noche. Pero para Crystal no sería tan fácil. ¡No, señor! Blue pensaba sacarle todo el provecho posible a esa situación.

Blue la peinó y la maquilló como si de una muñeca de tratase. La metió dentro de un vestido color azul que a la chica en cuestión le quedaba particularmente bien, teniendo en consideración el largo de sus piernas. Por supuesto, la mayor la hizo de tal forma que Crys se sintiera lo más cómoda y natural posible.

De alguna forma u otra, tanto el peinado y maquillaje, así como el vestido, lejos de hacerla ver como una chica extraña, hizo que resaltaran las líneas naturales de su cuerpo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

-¡Pero qué linda te ves!-le dijo Blue cuando la tuvo frente a un espejo- Apuesto a que Silver y Gold pensarán lo mismo.

Ante ese comentario, Crys no pudo más que sonrojarse. Hasta ese momento, no había pasado por su mente lo que sus compañeros fueran a pensar. Ella solía usar ropa deportiva y batas de laboratorio. ¿Qué pensarían ellos al verla con vestido?

Arceus, ahora estaba avergonzada. ¡Y no sabía exactamente porqué! Y todo por una estúpida fiesta.


	7. G de Gusto

**Ay, Dioh Mío! **

**Sí, no morí, pero perfectamente pude haberlo hecho. Estoy en exámenes de fin de semestre en la Universidad y mi vida se ha vuelto realmente miserable, así que no me he podido pasar por aquí en el último tiempo, pero decidí que no me merecía tanta tristeza y vine a subir la siguiente letra sólo para darme un pequeño _gustito _personal. **

**Sean buenitos **

**Cabe mencionar que Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Pairing: **Gold/ Crystal

**Letra: **G de _Gusto_

* * *

Gusto

Había que reconocer –sí, había que hacerlo- que en lo relativo a las chicas, Gold tenía un gusto bastante amplio. Él no discriminaba. Para él, todas –y énfasis en _todas_\- las chicas tenían a_lgo_ especial, y Gold era especialista en identificar ese q_ué sé yo_ de cada una de ellas.

A Gold le gustaban toda clase de chicas: rubias, morenas, trigueñas, pecosas. Y para él, nunca había sido un problema tener de dónde elegir. Viajar por el mundo solucionando los problemas de la gente raía sus beneficios, y uno de esos era que conocía gran cantidad de chicas en el camino, todas _muy agradecidas_ con él.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón que sólo Arceus sabe, ninguna de ellas había logrado algo serio con el chico de ojos dorados. Ya sea por sus viajes y a que nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, o a que él parecía tener una personalidad muy poco seria como para mantener una relación duradera con alguien o, quién sabe, quizás él tenía la mente en algún otro lugar de la región.

Con el tiempo, su gusto por las chicas había comenzado a ser más selectivo. Ya no eran toda clase de chicas, sino las que fueran listas y con tema de conversación que no terminara por aburrirlo en su monotonía.

A su lista de gustos pronto se añadió que tuviera una dulzura que lo hiciera sentir cómodo en lugar de hostigarlo y atosigarlo con atenciones fatuas, y que se manifestara, de preferencia en una sonrisa amable. Que fuera simpática y buena compañera, le siguió con prontitud, y la estrella que coronó su lista de nuevos gustos es que tuviera unos ojos brillantes como el cristal.

Sin darse cuenta, su otrora amplio gusto, según el cual una gran cantidad de chicas lograba cumplir con los requisitos, se redujo hasta el punto en que encajaba con una única chica, que para su sorpresa, no se sorprendió de saber quién era.

-Me gustas, Crys-le dijo muy seriamente el día en que cayó en la cuenta-me gustas mucho. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora porque soy un verdadero idiota, pero ahora lo sé; me gustas.

Ante esto, la chica en cuestión sólo rio. Lo miró con esos ojos brillantes que tanto le gustaban y le dijo con su voz melodiosa:

-No eres idiota, Gold. Lo que sucede es que tenías mal gusto.

* * *

**Listo. Declaración corta y simple. ¿Cómo discutir con esa lógica? Me gustó mucho escribir este, creo que alguien debía a decirle a Gold sobre su mal gusto, y quién mejor para hacerlo que la propia Crys? Jaja, me reí mucho escribiéndolo y con esa última frase creo que terminé de coronar la torta. **

**Quedé muy feliz. Díganme qué les parece.**


	8. H de Helado

**Muy bien, ahora que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, puedo dedicarme libremente a escribir letritas y a actualizar (casi) fielmente una vez por semana (esperemos). Así que hoy subo la letra H, que si bien ocupé una palabra muy prostituida para esta letra en lo relativo a ABC's yo me enteré de eso mucho después de haberla escrito, pero además creo que me quedó muy bonito, así que yo realmente estoy satisfecha con lo que hice 3 **

**Vamos, sean buenitos y díganme qué les parece.**

* * *

**Pairing: **Gold/Crystal

**Letra: **Hde _Helado_

* * *

Helado

−¡Por Arceus, cuánto calor hace!− su compañera asintió.

Para ambos era de extrañar que hiciera tanto calor a esas alturas del año, cuando recién estaba empezando la primavera, ya que en Ciudad Trigal no solía hacer calor sino hasta bien entrado el verano.

Pero la intensa ola de calor que se había alojado en esa parte de la región los había obligado a tomar medidas para intentar capearlo. Gold se había quitado su chaqueta roja, quedando solo con una camiseta que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, mientras que Crystal cambió su blusa por una más holgada y ligera.

Los dos se encontraban recostados bajo la enorme y refrescante sombra que proyectaba un árbol que estaba en la plaza de Ciudad Trigal, donde Gold había insistido en ir para pasar su día libre. Mala idea. En ese momento hacía tanto calor que a ninguno le quedaban fuerzas para pasear.

Claramente, por causa de sus planes fallidos y el inmenso calor que hacía, Gold no estaba del mejor estado anímico del mundo; él se sentía más bien decaído, laxo y abatido.

Para Crys era extraño verlo de esa manera. Ella estaba acostumbrada a una alegre y dorada ráfaga de energía con el cabello negro y desordenado, que no paraba de hablar tonterías ni moverse de un lado para otro.

Miró a su compañero, contrariada. Pobre Gold. A él le hacía mucha ilusión pasar el ansiado día libre que le habían dado en el laboratorio, paseando por Ciudad Trigal, divirtiéndose. ¡Hasta había pedido el día libre en la Guardería para poder disfrutarlo junto con ella! Claro, eso era algo que él nunca admitiría en voz alta, pero ella lo sabía de sobra sin necesidad de preguntarle. Por eso, que ambos figuraran inertes sobre el césped de la plaza en lugar de estarse divirtiendo como él lo había planificado, la hacía sentir algún tipo de responsabilidad. No era culpa de Gold que el clima les haya jugado en contra; quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención que podía ayudarle a levantar el alicaído ánimo de Gold. Se levantó presurosa del lugar que estaba ocupando ella junto al derrotado criador, lo que él no alcanzó a percibir a tiempo antes que la chica volviera en cosa de nada con dos conos de helado, uno en cada mano.

−Mira lo que he traído, Gold−anunció ella, feliz y orgullosa de su ocurrencia.

El aludido se irguió para mirar desde el suelo el cono de helado que Crys le estaba extendiendo. Él tardó un poco en reaccionar. Seguramente el calor lo estaba aletargando lo suficiente como para hacer sus pensamientos confusos y lentos.

−¿Para mí?

−Claro que sí, tonto. Cielos, Gold, el calor debe estar haciendo estragos en ti−rio ella, acercándole el postre aún más.

Él lo recibió y comenzó a comerlo. Ella se sentó a su lado. ¡Sí que estaba refrescante!

−¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Él se sorprendió de su pregunta. Era verdad que se sentía un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que sus planes se hubiesen ido a la basura, y el calor persistente no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Pero no esperó –ni remotamente- que se le notara tanto, hasta el punto de preocupar a Crys.

−Sí, creo que sí.

Él miró su cono de helado de nueva cuenta. Crys siempre se preocupaba por él. Siempre, de alguna u otra forma –y bajo una delgada capa de negación- hacía lo necesario para que él no se metiera en problemas o bien, intentaba resolver los que ya tenía. Sonrió.

−¿Pero sabes lo que de verdad me haría sentir mejor?−una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro en ese momento.

−¿Sí? ¿Qué es?−Tal como lo pensó. Ella no podía evitar estar preocupada por él.

Ella pareció interesada en saber la respuesta. Se acercó a su amigo y entonces… Gold le estampó su cono de helado en la cara, a lo que ella frunció el ceño dispuesta a reprenderlo cuando siente los labios del criador sobre la mancha de crema que él mismo le había hecho.

Sí, definitivamente ahora se sentía mejor.

* * *

**Hiiih!**

**Creo que me quedó bello. Los amo! Me encanta esta pareja, son tan bonitos. Siento que todo con ellos queda boniiito (corazones, corazones).**

**Por favor, déjenme un review, diciéndome qué les parece; muy feo, muy lindo, muy cursi o lo que sea.**


	9. I de Insistencia

**Ogh! Qué horrible! Me he pasado todas mis vacaciones de vaga, es increíble. Igual lo amo, como sufro tanto durante el semestre; la Universidad es un matadero. **

**Pero he vuelto y con una nueva letra. **

**Para los que tenían sus especulaciones con respecto a la letra I, ahora supongo que sus dudas se verán resueltas jaja. **

**Espero con todo mi corazoncito que les guste. Sean buenos y díganme qué les parece. **

* * *

**Pairing: **Gold / Crystal

**Letra: **I de _Insistencia_

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Nota #1: **Sean buenos y déjenme un review.

**Nota #2: **Amo subir letritas.

* * *

Insistencia

Era un hecho que cuando Crystal trabajaba en el laboratorio dejaba de prestarle atención a todo lo demás. Su mente se volcaba de lleno en hacer lo mejor posible lo que estuviera haciendo, y su voz se transformaba en un portero monótono que anunciaba, indistintamente de quién se tratara, que no tenía tiempo para atenderlo.

Sin embargo, para Gold, esto ya era el colmo.

Había ido al laboratorio para visitar a su novia desde hace tres meses y darle algunos minutos de descanso en presencia de su persona, y ella no hacía otra cosa más que ignorarlo soberanamente. Al principio eso no significó la gran cosa para el chico de ojos dorados; ella siempre hacía eso, pero no podía resistirse a las_ artes persuasivas_ de Gold –por no llamarlo _insistencia-._

Usualmente empezaba saludando enérgicamente a su noviecita mientras entraba por la puerta: "_Hola, Crys"._

Desde luego, ella no parecía darse cuenta de su brillante entrada en escena y seguía con la mirada fija en la computadora que tenía enfrente. Luego Gold procedía a pasearse junto a ella y lanzar comentarios en voz alta sobre lo bello que estaba el día afuera, a lo que ella respondía con un gruñido.

Gold frunció el gesto; Crys se estaba pasando.

−¿Qué es lo que tanto haces, Chica super seria?−comenzó a indagar el criador.

−Cosas−respondió, uraña.

−¿Cosas? ¿Qué _cosas_?

−_Cosas importantes_

−¿Qué t_an importantes? _¿Más importantes que yo?−eso ya era manipulación.

Por alguna razón, el chico parecía particularmente interesado en que la capturadora le prestara atención ese día. Generalmente podía vivir con que Crystal pasara de él cuando estaba trabajando. La chica suspiró, casi resignada, pero Gold no tenía tanta suerte.

−Bastante más importante, Gold−respondió ella muy seriamente−son datos muy difíciles de interpretar.

Para Gold eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Eso significaba guerra. Y ya saben lo que dicen; en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, y en este caso, bien podían ser lo mismo. Una mirada traviesa se cruzó por su rostro. _Nadie _se atrevía a desafiarlo sin arrepentirse.

−Oh, Crys~−la llamó él desde su espalda, paseándose sospechosamente detrás de su silla giratoria.

Tal como lo pensó, ella no le prestó la mayor atención. Le jaló el cabello y le tocó la oreja para molestarla. Ella, harta, se volteó hacia él con el sólo propósito de regañarlo por ser incapaz de estar tranquilo mientras la gente estaba trabajando.

−Ya basta, Go- −pero él no estaba ahí.

Confundida, miró hacia ambos lados, buscando la colorida figura de su novio, y al no encontrarla, se encogió de hombros y se giró nuevamente para seguir con su trabajo cuando se sorprende con lo que se encuentra.

Siente una inesperada presión sobre sus labios. Es Gold, que se inclinó sobre su asiento, apoyado sobre los posa brazos para alcanzar sus labios y poder besarla.

Se separa de ella después de un rato. Ella estaba totalmente enrojecida, sin acabar por completo de entender qué es lo que sucedió. Él, por otro lado, le sonrió satisfecho.

-Así que…−empezó a decir−¿Esas _cosas _siguen siendo más _importantes _que yo?

* * *

**Hiih~**

**La verdad es que en el papel se veía fantástico. No sé qué es lo que sucede entre el papel y el pc que se echa a perder a medida que vas tipeando, como si al teclado no le gustara lo que escribes, jaja, que horrible, el teclado debería ser ese amigo incondicional que te deja escribir todas las burradas, pero al parecer ese es mi diario, él no discrimina y siempre se lee bonito.**

**En fin, con todo y todo, espero que de todos modos me dejen un review con su comentario diciendo qué les parece, muy feo, muy cursi, muy lento, qué se shó.**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias. **


	10. J de Jaqueca

**Ogh! Llevo una semana de clases. Sí, una semana entera. Ha sido cansador, llego a mi casa a dormir sin remedio y luego duermo como un angelito en la noche, duermo tanto que creo que creí un centímetro completo! Sí, también celebré mucho por eso. **

**Pero según yo, nada es suficiente excusa como para no subir la siguiente letra de este ABC que de verdad me gusta mucho y me tiene muy emocionada y orgullosa. **

**Siento que este proyecto está sacando todas esas pequeñas motitas de imaginación que mi carrera universitaria me estaba drenando y por eso siento que disfruto tanto seguir escribiéndolas. **

**En fin, espero sinceramente que a uds les guste tanto leerlas como mí escribirlas y dejen algún comentario al respecto. Muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

**Nota #1: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Nota#2: **Sean buenitos y déjenme un review ~

**Nota #3:**

**Pairing: **Ruby/ Sapphire

**Letra: **J de _Jaqueca_

* * *

Jaqueca

Sapphire era, sin lugar a dudas, un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Sí. Porque ella era ruidosa, desordenada y revoltosa. No se estaba quieta ni un solo momento y tampoco lo dejaba en paz por más que se lo pidiera, gritara u ordenada. Se la pasaba todo el día de un lado para el otro causando alboroto y retaba a duelo a todo pobre sujeto que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse con ella.

¡Pero no solo eso! Sapphire también era muy expresiva. Sus emociones cambiaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y además las manifestaba todas de forma sincera y explosiva. Y es que Sapphire no se iba con poco; si hacía algo lo hacía en grande.

Su risa, por ejemplo, era tan estruendosa y explosiva que parecía que las aves elevaban vuelo, asustados, de solo oírla a lo lejos. Era una risa sincera y contagiosa –había que decirlo- que infundía, de alguna manera, un poco de felicidad en quien la oyera, que por lo general, era él. Sin embargo, llevaba consigo el riesgo de provocar sordera. Eso se lo temía.

Cuando se enojaba, sus pisadas resonaban con tal intensidad que pareciera que el suelo bajo sus pies se desplomaría por la fuerza con que daba cada paso. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Ruby prefería esconderse bajo su cama hasta que supiera con certeza que el peligro hubiese pasado por completo.

Su llanto, sin embargo, era el peor de todos. Sapphire jamás lloraba: era demasiado fuerte y testaruda para eso. Pero cuando lo hacía era porque la paciencia y la frustración habían llegado al límite de sus niveles de tolerancia, y era como si el diluvio fuera a inundar Hoenn. Lloraba tanto y tan fuerte que el mismo Kyogre se hubiese quedado corto en cuando a la cantidad de agua y potencia que pudieran provocar se tratase.

Lo más terrible de todo era que una vez que comenzaba a llorar, no había sobre la faz de la tierra forma alguna de detenerla. Sólo paraba cuando se sentía lo suficientemente cansada y se le habían acabado las lágrimas, o cuando al fin sentía que se había desahogado por completo.

En aquella ocasión, no obstante, ninguna de las dos cosas parecía querer ocurrir pronto. En cualquiera otra situación, Ruby hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, incluso sacrificar sus listones de concurso, para saber qué _demonios _era lo que le sucedía y hacer que parara de llorar. Pero en ese momento, él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que hacía falta para detenerla.

Tragó saliva sonoramente y a él le pareció que algo se le había quedado atorado en medio de la garganta. Se hizo de fuerzas corazón, procedió:

−L-lo siento mucho, Sapphire. Por favor, perdóname; no he querido hacerte llorar.

Sólo entonces la chica dejaba de llorar.

Sí. Sapphire, sin lugar a dudas, le producía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

* * *

**Hiiih~**

**Apuesto a que se imaginaban algo como esto. No me ha costado nada escribir esta letra porque me parece que este tipo de pensamientos por parte de Ruby hacia Sapphire son de lo más naturales. Además que creo que Sapphire se caracteriza por ser demasiado expresiva y explosiva con sus emociones: a veces me identifico con ella un poquito; puedo ser bastante explosiva a veces jaja. **

**Y es que Ruby puede ser bastante tonto de vez en cuando y herir a la pobre Sapphire sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero creo que puede ser también lo suficiente maduro como para disculparse por eso si la ha hecho llorar. ¿Qué opinan uds? A mí me gustó mucho. Estos dos tienen debieran tener un montón de escenas como ésta. **

**Díganme qué les pareció, ¿si?**


	11. K de Kilómetros

**Wuuhu~ **

**Ha pasado unas semanas desde que subí la última letra, que en lo particular, me gustó mucho. Las primeras semanas de clases no han sido demasiado pesadas, pero sí es terrible el tema administrativo; eso sí que es un problemón.**

**Así que para relajarme me puse a hacer la siguiente letra y hela aquí.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como mí ~**

* * *

**Nota #1: **Pairing: Silver/ Crystal

**Nota #2: **Letra: K de _Kilómetros_

**Nota #3: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Nota #4: **Déjenme un review, sean buenitos

* * *

Kilómetros

Crys es una chica juiciosa y contenida. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Ella siempre hace lo que se supone que debe hacerse en el momento indicado. Siempre tiene una sonrisa amable y una palabra de apoyo sin importar qué tan difícil para ella misma sea la situación.

Todos creen que ella es así porque eso la hace feliz y nadie va a decir nada al respecto. A ella tampoco le molesta que las cosas sean así y siente cierta satisfacción al saber que las cosas siempre estarán bajo control si es que ella está pendiente de eso. Y con más razón aún si así puede cuidar adecuadamente de Gold y Silver.

Pero en este momento en particular ella no se siente feliz. No quiere ser juiciosa ni contenida en absoluto. No tiene una sonrisa de ánimo para nadie, ni siquiera para ella misma. Tampoco se siente capaz de hacerse cargo de sus dos amigos.

Este día en específico, mientras mira la lluvia a través de la ventana, lo único que desea hacer es poder llorar con la libertad que le brinda no tener a nadie que espere nada de ella. No quiere que nadie la vea en el patético estado de ánimo en el que se encuentra ahora. ¡Y todo por culpa de Gold!

Sí, la culpa de todo su malestar y tristeza la tenía el tonto, estúpido y pervertido Gold, que se ha marchado nuevamente a uno de sus viajes, dejándola sola en Ciudad Malva. Y no solo eso, sino que a los miles de kilómetros que ha puesto en su relación.

Porque él simplemente prefiere tontear y viajar por otros lugares de la región que quedarse con ella o acompañarla en sus viajes de investigación. No es que sea egoísta ni nada parecido, porque Crystal es, sobre todas las cosas, una persona juiciosa y comprende latamente todo tipo de situaciones, y por lo tanto, entiende el ímpetu y emoción de Gold cuando de viajar y divertirse de trata. Ese es el camino que él escogió, después de todo, así como ella misma sabe que su deber es quedarse en casa e ir al laboratorio.

Ella _en el fondo_ puede comprenderlo.

Pero no por ello le duele menos.

Otro sollozo sale de sus labios y las lágrimas dejan una húmeda marca en sus mejillas. Una mano se posa en su hombro con cierta timidez que es habitual en su dueño. Pero es lo suficientemente firme como para sentirse segura.

Se volteó levemente para dirigirle una mirada agradecida a Silver, que a pesar de su estatura no demasiado grande sigue siendo más alto que ella. Él frunce el ceño. Sabe que Gold la ha hecho llorar. El hecho de que Gold sea un tonto y un idiota nunca le había parecido un verdadero problema hasta ese momento, en que ve a Crystal llorando así por su culpa. Y no puede evitar pensar –y convencerse- que Gold definitivamente es el mayor idiota que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra, y que debió ahogarlo en el Lago de la Furia cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero ahora mismo, la prioridad de Silver está en consolar a la chica que tiene a su lado, que en cualquier otro momento tendría una enorme sonrisa en el rostro en lugar de las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas tras su paso.

Y mientras la abraza y la contiene, no para de pensar en que más le vale a ese idiota de Gold estar varios miles de kilómetros de ahí en ese momento, porque si no se encargaría él mismo de mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de Crys.

* * *

**Hiiih! ~ **

**Hacer esta letra me pareció un desafío: Quería una escena más bien dramática, en que Crys no apareciera tan feliz todo el tiempo como me lo parece a mí, creo que es algo nuevo. Además, me parece que retrata bien una parte de la relación de estos tres, en que Gold se la pasa viajando y Crys se queda atendiendo sus obligaciones o simplemente porque le parece mejor quedarse y lo extraña. Ahí es donde entra Silver y la consuela, siendo un punto de discordia entre los dos amigos; siempre he pensado que uno de los aspectos en que estos dos tienen algunas diferencias es cuando se trata de Crys. **

**¿Les gustó tanto como a mí? Espero que sí y que valga lo suficiente como para dejarme un review. **


	12. L de Ligera

**¡Woow, cuánto tiempo! La verdad es que ha sido un mes bastante ocupado, he estado en todas y en ninguna a la vez; es por eso que me ha costado un montón ponerme en el pc a tipear los drabbles, a pesar de que este ya lo tenía hecho de antemano; recién ahora pude sentarme a hacerlo. Claro, también cabe mencionar que ahora mismo tendría que estar estudiando para la prueba que tengo mañana y esto en verdad es un acto de pura y verdadera procrastinación en toda su máxima expresión. **

**Sin embargo! Aquí vengo yo con la siguiente letra, que realmente me gustó mucho hacer (aunque tuve que reescribirla por completo en algún momento porque tuve un ataque de inconformismo mayúsculo). **

* * *

**Nota#1: **Déjenme un review

**Nota#2: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Nota#3: **Letra Lde _Ligera_

* * *

Ligera

.

−¡Gold, no vayas tan rápido; espérame!− se quejó Crys varios metros más atrás de Gold.

−¿Cómo podría no ir más a prisa?− se detuvo y se volteó a verla correr hasta alcanzarlo −¡Ya casi estamos en Pueblo Primavera! –le dijo, haciendo un gesto exagerado con los brazos.

Crystal llegó a su alcance, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Miró a Gold a través de su flequillo. Tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa emocionada. Su emoción por volver al fin a Pueblo Primavera después de varias semanas de ausencia era claramente perceptible. ¡Y no era para menos! La comida de la madre de Gold era francamente deliciosa.

Se irguió.

Gold le miró desde arriba, con esa sonrisa presuntuosa y desenfadada _tan suya._

−Vamos, Crys, comeremos algo deliciosa; yo invito− le propuso, como si él en realidad fuese a desembolsar algún centavo en la comida, o no fuese su madre quien en realidad cocinaría.

Acto seguido, la tomó de la muñeca y jaló de ella para correr el resto del camino que los separaba de su destino. Ella no alcanzó a emitir palabra antes de verse arrastrada por el chico.

−¡Gold, no tan rápido!−se quejó de nuevo.

El chico pareció no oírla dentro de toda su excitación por volver a casa de una vez. No es que no le gustara estar de viaje, pero saber que estaba tan cerca de su pueblo natal, de una cómoda cama y la comida caliente de su madre, era suficiente como para ponerlo ansioso. Podía entenderlo a la perfección. Crys también extrañaba a su madre, su cama tibia y la bañera caliente y la paz y la tranquilidad del laboratorio. Pero no recordaba ser, en absoluto, tan, _tan _ansiosa.

Gold era capaz de oír la respiración apresurada de su amiga, tras su paso. Definitivamente a Crys le faltaba un poco de ejercicio; pasaba demasiado tiempo en el laboratorio. Rio para sus adentros y apretó un poco más el agarre de su mano sobre la muñeca de Crystal.

Sin embargo, la mano de Gold sólo soltó la de Crystal cuando, de manera brusca y sorpresiva, sintió un tirón y una exclamación que lo detuvo en el acto.

Gold se volteó de inmediato y vio a Crystal en el sueldo, sujetándose con ambas manos el tobillo izquierdo para contener el dolor que sentía. Se acercó a ella y se agachó para ver su tobillo con más detenimiento; era una torcedura producida por su caída. Quiso tocarla para verificar la gravedad, pero tuvo que quitarla de inmediato ante la mueca de dolor que puso ella en su rostro.

Gold torció el gesto y no pudo más que sentirse culpable por lo sucedido. Fue él, después de todo, quien la obligó a correr detrás de él, aun cuando ella le pedía que se detuviera. Apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente.

Se sentó junto a ella a buscar algo en su mochila que le sirviera para contener el dolor y proteger la zona herida en lo que llegaban a algún lugar, mientras ella hacía lo propio con sus cosas.

El moreno comenzó a revisar la herida con toda la calma y el cuidado que sus manos de criador le permitían bajo la expectante mirada cristalina de Crys, quien intentaba a toda costa, aguantar la molestia de su torcedura para facilitarle las cosas a Gold.

Crys era valiente, eso no podía negarlo, y persistente también. Pero si de algo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora era que su compañera era muy delgada y ligera. Podía rodear su tobillo con una sola mano y tomarla de la muñeca, y tirar de ella no le había costado ni un ápice de su esfuerzo. Pero no lo había notado hasta ahora. ¡Y cómo notar algo así cuando se golpea con una fuerza de los mil demonios! ¿Quién hubiese dicho que la experta en lanzar _Pokeballs _con las piernas, iba a tener los tobillos así de frágiles?

Casi sin querer, Gold comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la revelación de haber tenido a una chica t_an frágil _todo ese tiempo con él y haber sido incapaz de estar a la altura. Quizás…

_No. _Quitó rápido ese pensamiento de su cabeza en el mismo instante en que se formó. Si Crys se llegase a enterar que por al menos una milésima de segundo la vio como a una chica débil, lo parearía tan fuerte que terminaría lesionándose de verdad.

Y no quería eso.

Pues bien, si esas ibas a ser las condiciones a partir de ahora, más valía ponerse al corriente cuanto antes.

−Go-Gold, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?−le dijo la chica al verse elevada en vilo por el criador.

Porque él, una vez que hubo terminado de atenderla y guardado sus cosas en la mochila, se dispuso a pasar un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda, a lo que ella reaccionó sujetándose con ambos brazos del cuello del chico.

Él sonrió con júbilo y la acercó aún más hacia sí.

−Es obvio, chica seria−le dijo con una brillante sonrisa−saco provecho de tu ligereza.

Y sin más, se echó a andar. Mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por Gold a donde quiera que ese fuera.

* * *

**Hiiih~!**

**Tengo que ser sincera, me gustó mucho esta letra; me gustó escribirla, me gustó cómo quedó y me gustó releerla. Creo que es una situación común, no? Me puse a pensar que este tipo de situaciones podrían pasar muy a menudo cuando ambos salen de viaje; el regreso. Además, ¿soy yo la única que piensa que Gold la trata prácticamente como a un varoncito? La pobre Crys es una niña y una bastante ligera, según yo, y creo que este es un aspecto que merecía tocarse de alguna manera. **

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. **

**Review, pls.**


	13. M de Manía

**Esta semana pasaron cosas extrañas, así que para pasar las penas, me dediqué a escribir la siguiente letra; que la verdad me quedó rara; no estoy del todo convencida, pero se todos modos aquí está. **

* * *

**Nota #1: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Letra: **M de _Manía_

**Pairing: **Ruby/Sapphire

**Nota Adicional: **Déjenme un review

* * *

Manía

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que comenzó a convivir con Ruby en la base secreta del bosque. Se encontraban ahí y cada quien se ocupaba de perder el tiempo como mejor le pareciese y luego volvían a casa. Cuando Sapphire no le quedó otra que compartir su guarida con el coordinador pokémon, estaba consciente de lo complicado que podía llegar a ser su amigo de la infancia, pero no sabía –nunca se llegó a imaginar- hasta qué punto.

Podía decirse que Sapphire no era la chica más pacienzuda del mundo, pero Ruby era un total y absoluto maniático. Tenía reglas para todo y todo debía hacerse del modo en que él lo dispusiera, sino, podía formarse una batalla campal de épicas proporciones. Está bien, ella no era la más ordenada, pero lo de Ruby era un exceso. Es decir, ¿a quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurría llenar de muñecas y muebles una cueva? Sí, está bien; desde ese día que la guarida fue más confortable, pero aun así…

Desde que ambos pasaban sus tardes en el bosque, las discusiones entre los dos aumentaban día con día, sobre todo cuando decidían pasar la noche allí.

Las peleas comenzaban por la mañana, cuando Ruby se levantaba quejándose sobre la carencia de un cuarto de baño. Luego, cuando Sapphire le sugería que se asearan en el lago que estaba tan sólo un par de kilómetros, él rezongaba y alegaba que estaba muy lejos, para después ir tras ella al lago de todos modos; una vez allí el agua estaba muy fría y no se metía hasta que Sapphire lo empujaba al interior.

Cuando volvían a la base y era la hora de comer, Ruby insistía en que debían ir a comprar algo en lugar de que Sapphire lo recolectara –o cazara-. A partir de ahí se formaba otra discusión, que casi siempre ganaba el coordinador, sobornándola con traerle el pastel de fresas que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Después de comer, Ruby se disponía a peinar y arreglar a sus pokémon, hora que a Nana y a Coco les gustaba particularmente. Podía pasar horas cepillándolos y acicalándolos sólo para que luego se quedaran quietos en la guarida por miedo a ensuciarse, lo que sinceramente la ponía frenética.

Durante esas horas, sólo para apartarse de la aberración que a ella le parecía tener a sus pokémon como estatuillas de cristal, se ponía a dormir entre los muñecos que el chico había dispuesto por los rincones de la cueva. Eso era un punto a favor, debía admitirlo, sin perjuicio de que en realidad sólo a alguien severamente trastocado se le habría ocurrido semejante barbaridad.

Cuando despertaba más tarde, se encontraba a Ruby durmiendo junto a ella en la comodidad que hallaba entre los peluches. Al principio ella se sorprendía; no, más bien ardía en cólera y echaba a patadas al chico de su lado. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella no podía dormir junto a un chico –por más que este fuera tan solo Ruby-. Si su padre se enteraba, la regañaría.

Con el tiempo y a medida que fueron creciendo, esa incomodidad fue quedando atrás y ella comenzó a acostumbrarse a despertar de la siesta con el chico apoyado en su regazo. Más aún, todas las manías del loco desquiciado de Ruby dejaron de ser rarezas para Sapphire; se había acostumbrado a ellas. A sus peleas de agua en el lago por las mañanas, los pasteles de crema que le traía por las tardes e incluso se había hecho a la idea de que le confeccionara ropa.

Sí, las manías de Ruby ya eran cosa de todos los días para Sapphire, y hasta le hacían falta cuando Ruby se iba a algún concurso fuera de la región, e incluso, a veces se preguntaba si no será que acaso ella también se estaba volviendo una maniática como él.

Tal vez sí, no importaba realmente; de una forma u otra, suponía que eso era lo de menos si podía seguir compartiendo con él.

* * *

**Uff, sí, me quedó extraño, no quedó del todo convencida.**

**Pero de todos modos creo que es una situación que perfectamente podría suceder. **

**Si han llegado hasta aquí significa que aún hay patria, señores! **

**Muchísimas gracias, y por favor, déjenme un review, diciéndome qué les parece.**


	14. N de Negación

**Ay, Jeováh. Estoy muerta! De hecho, tengo mucho que estudiar, pero llegué tan cansada a casa que me recomendaron descansar un poco antes de ponerme a estudiar (de nuevo) y decidí que era una buena idea, así que mi Break consistió en subir la siguiente letrita.**

**Honestamente, es de mis favoritos, es de los primeros que pensé, pero no lo escribí de inmediato. Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí (corazones, corazones). Mientras, yo tengo que volver a estudiar (Wuuhu~) Nótese el sarcasmo en esa última expresión, jaja.**

* * *

**Pairing: **Gold /Crystal

**Letra: **N de _Negación_

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Nota adicional: **Déjenme un bello review

* * *

Negación

.

No. No, no y no. Gold se negaba a admitirlo; él tal vez era impulsivo, distraído y pretencioso, pero él no era –bajo ninguna circunstancia-alguien celoso. Es decir, ¿de quién podría él llegar a sentir celos? Gold siempre conseguía lo que quería, nunca había necesitado nada más de lo esencial, y por sobre todo, nunca le había faltado una chica con la que pasar el rato. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso?

Ser un Dex Holder le había traído ciertos beneficios junto con el ejercicio de la profesión. Sin ánimos de sacar provecho de las situaciones, podría comer, dormir y recibir bien trato donde fuera que iba. Además recibía mucha atención por parte de las chicas –y podía decir con toda propiedad que esa era la mejor parte del trabajo-, y jamás le había faltado la opción de elegir.

Pero esta vez, nada de eso le era suficiente. Tenía una seria incomodidad en lo profundo de su pecho y sentía que su buen humor lo abandonaba. Al principio no sabía a qué se debía ese mal estar, pero luego encontró la causa: _Eusine._

Siempre estuvo al tanto del interés que tenía por Crystal ese payaso mal vestido obsesionado con Suicune, y en un principio creyó que sería algo pasajero, así que no le tomó mucha importancia. Luego se dio cuenta que lo de Crystal no era una más de sus obsesiones temporales, pero tampoco pensó que ella le haría caso.

Pero Eusine podía ser realmente insistente cuando lo pretendía; no importaba dónde o cuándo fuera, él siempre hallaba la manera de encontrarse con ella.

No. No estaba celoso de Eusine, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo estaría? Lo que pasa es que se sentía invadido por el tonto ése. Siempre estaba ahí, cuando menos lo esperaba, y eso realmente le molestaba. Sobre todo porque el motivo de sus visitas siempre era el mismo: Crystal.

Hasta el momento le había tenido paciencia, pero llegó el momento en que ésta tendría que acabarse.

−Oh, mi bella Crystal, que sorpresa más grande el encontrarte por aquí−vociferó el payaso, tomándola de las manos y haciendo un exagerado mohín.

Gold torció el gesto. _Hipócrita. _Claro que no fue una sorpresa; él siempre la buscaba. Donde fuera que ella estuviera, él aparecía. Lo maldijo por lo bajo cuando lo vio besar el dorso de la mano de la chica. Sintió que sus mejillas ardieron, apretó los puños y aguardó en silencio.

−Estamos en Ciudad Malva, Eusine. _Vivo aquí.−_Le respondió ella, no queriendo ser grosera−Más bien, ¿qué es lo que haces tú aquí?

−Estaba en una de mis búsquedas cuando la dirección del viento me trajo hasta aquí, contigo−_eso sonaba más bien a que se había extraviado_, pensó Gold−El destino es quien nos quiere reunir.

Ella solo sonrió, amable, ante su comentario. Ella es incapaz de ser grosera con alguien –o en su defecto, poco amable-. Pero por alguna razón, le molestó particularmente que fuera amable con él.

Y no. No eran celos, ¡demonios!

La conversación entre el mago y la capturadora no fue especialmente larga, ni intensa, ni siquiera seria. Se la pasaron hablando de tonterías sin sentido, pero Crys no quitaba esa sonrisa de sus labios y Gold enrojeció de ira. Miró su reloj y vio que el tiempo avanzaba. Demonios, se estaba haciendo tarde.

Le había insistido a Crystal por al menos una semana para que se tomara ese día libre y que salieran juntos a pasar un rato divertido, ya que parecía ser el único al que le preocupaba el hecho de que la chica trabajaba demasiado y que pensaba que necesitaba descansar. Después de tanto molestarla, tirarle del cabello y boicotear su trabajo, consiguió que ella aceptara con la única condición de que la dejara terminar su reporte en paz –porque sí; Crys podía ser tan cabeza dura como él mismo en lo que al trabajo se refería-.

Por supuesto, él se sentía triunfante. Había sacado a la chica súper seria de su oficina. Según él, merecía una medalla. Ella debería estar agradecida; él va y la saca de ese _antro de la perdición _–como él llamaba al laboratorio de Oak-, sin luz natural y sin aire fresco, donde ella se dedicaba a desperdiciar su juventud y la llevaba a comer algo, ¿y qué es lo que recibía a cambio? ¡A Eusine!

Gruñó con molestia.

−Entonces, mi bella Crys−oye que Eusine le habla, como si fuera la pregunta del millón de dólares. Él le prestó atención, por pura curiosidad, claro, a lo que el otro iba a decirle− ¿Aceptarás salir conmigo esta tarde?

Oh, no; eso sí que no. Eso sí que era el colmo. Con un bufido que llamó la atención de los otros dos, Gold se retiró indignado de la escena sin que Crystal hubiese tiempo de negarse –o pensarlo, siquiera-.

Estaba indignado, molesto, furioso, ¿celoso? No, eso no. Pero de todos modos no tenía ni e_l animus ni el corpus_ para soportarlo. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era él para llevarse, así sin más, a _su chica_ en medio de _su cita_?

Gold se golpeó mentalmente por eso último, es decir, no era una c_ita_, y Crys no era s_u chica, _¿o tal vez sí?

Maldición, tal vez Gold sí tiene celos.

.

* * *

**Hiih!~ **

**Me encanta, está bello! Creo que me quedó muy, muy bonito, y es una situación que creo que fácilmente podría suceder, porque Gold es muuy orgulloso y no admitiría jamás que está celoso de cómo Eusine acosa de vez en cuando a Crys, que es taan amable, que nunca le daría calabazas.**

**Creo que ha llegado el momento en que salga a la luz esta incomodidad que Eusine le produce a Gold. ¡Si lo sabe Dios, que lo sepa el Mundo! Y que de paso, Gold admita que sí _podría _estar celoso.**

**Sean buenitos y déjenme un review. Este capítulo lo merece, ¿no?**


	15. Ñ de Ñoñería

**Wii! Helo aquí, la siguiente letra, la cual, en lo particular, me gustó mucho escribir; me pareció muy cómico. Y claro, después de pasar prácticamente dos semanas enteras sentada estudiando para mis pruebas de fin de semestre, lo que más necesito es reír. **

**Así que aquí está, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Golg / Crystal - Probable Ooc, pero levísimo.

**Letra: **Ñ de _Ñoñería_

**Nota adicional: **Sean buenitos y déjenme un review.

* * *

Ñoñería

.

Si Gold tuviese que describir a Crystal en una sola palabra, el calificativo que usaría definitivamente sería _'ñoña'._ No es una palabra que él usara con frecuencia, pero sin duda era una que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a su amiga.

Seamos honestos, Crys se pasaba todo el día en el laboratorio, cuando podría estar afuera disfrutando del día, aprendiendo de los pokémon del modo en que ella es especialista. Según Gold, ella es ñoña en todas y cada una de sus actitudes. Adicionalmente estaba el hecho de que ella siempre es _buena; _buena chica, buenos modales, buena conducta. Ella jamás rompía las reglas, y eso es algo que sólo los ñoños como ella hacen.

No por nada se ha ganado a pulso el apodo que él mismo inventó para ella.

Gold ya se lo había mencionado repetidas veces Al principio ella prefería ignorarlo, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a cansarse de que su compañero se burlara de ella de esa forma tan poco gentil. Entonces lo había decidido; haría que Gold se arrepintiera de llamarla así, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era hacer algo osado y atrevido.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema; ¿cómo hacerlo? Romper las reglas no era una opción para ella; ciertamente, romperlas no era algo propio de su persona. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera; las reglas son reglas, después de todo, estaban hechas para obedecerlas. Además, sólo quería cerrarle la boca a Gold, no ir a prisión.

Y conociendo a Gold, sólo había una forma de que se comiera sus palabras: ganándole en su propio juego.

−¿E-eso piensas?−le espetó picada, cansada de sus burlas−pues, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tú digas o hagas.

−¿Ah, si?−tanteó el terreno−¿_Cualquier cosa?_−ella asintió−Que así sea.

Sólo entonces ella supo en qué lío se había metido, pero no se echaría para atrás; seguiría adelante solo para probarle a Gold que se equivocaba.

Gold pareció pensarlo por unos minutos, y durante ese lapso de tiempo, el corazón de Crystal latía tan fuerte que sentía que podía darle un infarto. Entonces él buscó dentro de su mochila una raja rectangular de la que sacó lo que parecía ser una galleta del tamaño y forma de un bolígrafo común. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era y qué es lo que significaba. Tragó pesado.

−N-no hablarás enserio, ¿o sí?−tartamudeó ella más bien nerviosa.

−¿Es que ya te estás acobardando? Jo, y yo que pensé que ibas enserio, _Chica súper seria_−se mofó él, aún con la galleta entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

Oh, no. Eso sí que no. Ella le ganaría a Gold en su propio juego y haría que se comiera sus palabras. Aceptó el desafío con un asentimiento firme con la cabeza.

Crystal tomó con los dientes un extremo de la varilla mientras que él hacía lo propio con el otro extremo, y con un intercambio de miradas que a ella le hizo aguantar la respiración, comenzó el juego. A Gold no parecía perturbarle en absoluto tener el rostro de la chica tan cerca, mientras que a ella no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa, pero continuó hasta que se acercó a la mitad de la galleta y vio que su contrincante estaba a una distancia similar.

Lo que hizo después fue producto de ese extraño espíritu competitivo que la llevó a aceptar su juego en primer lugar: de un solo mordisco, acabó con lo que restaba de galleta y cerraba la distancia que había entre los labios de Gold y los suyos propios.

Muy bien, Gold había perdido en su propio desafío y tendría que morderse la lengua antes de llamarla "ñoña" otra vez, pero si ese era el caso; perder había valido absolutamente la pena.

.

* * *

**Hiih! Sí, a mí me encantó, y la situación me pareció, por lo demás, cómica. Es decir, ¿es que acaso la pobre Crys no se cansa de que Gold la moleste tanto? Me parece muy factible que ella decida reivindicarse y demostrarle a su amigo-hermano-compañero, que puede ser tan osada como él mismo, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que en su propio juego, y como se habrán dado cuenta; ganó. ÉSA ES MI CRYS!**

**Por otro lado, ¿sería que ella quería demostrárselo a toda costa? Hm, curioso. Por que al fin y al cabo, a Crys le importa mucho lo que pueda opinar Gold de ella. Y a Gold tampoco es que le importe mucho haber perdido, ¿no?**

**Si les gustó tanto como a mí, por favor, déjenme un review. Muchas gracias. **


	16. O de Obsequio

**Uff, han sido dos semanas real, realmente difíciles. Esta letra me salió del corazón, pero no quedó tal cual yo me la imaginé, además que la tipié en un momento de apuro, porque estoy llena de pruebas durante la semana (sí, otra horrible semana), pero de todos modos, no me había podido concentrar por estar pensando en que quería subir otra letra, y aquí está.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Gold / Crystal

**Letra: **O de _Obsequio_

* * *

Obsequio

Gold maldice por tercera vez por lo bajo. Sabe que está en un embrollo y que este, por más simple solución que tenga, no puede resolverlo. Porque Gold no puede decidirse.

El cumpleaños de Crys es dentro de unos pocos días y él quiere darle algo, no demasiado especial, porque no quiere que nadie sospeche –si es que hay algo sobre lo cual sospechar-, pero tampoco muy ordinario, porque simplemente creía que Crystal no se lo merece.

Al principio no piensa que esto sea demasiado complicado, es decir, es C_rystal _de quien estamos hablando, que es quizás la chica más amable que ha pisado la Tierra; nada que pudiese regalarle le quitaría esa enorme y sincera sonrisa del rostro, por más feo e inútil que esto fuere. Como el horrible sobrero que le dio Sapphire para la navidad, que por más que la chica se disculpó por su falta de gusto, la capturadora negó y afirmó que estaba bien con él.

El problema es que Gold no quiere darle a su mejor amiga algo feo o inútil o algo por lo que tenga que disculparse luego. Quiere algo que siga por todas partes _Perfecto para Crys_, o _Apto para chicas serias_ o algo por el estilo, Gold no es exigente.

Decide preguntarle a sus amigas, después de todo, ellas son chicas y la conocen; ellas deben saber.

−Regálale algo que se útil y práctico−le aconseja Sapphire−algo que necesite.

Bien, Sapphire no es el parangón del buen gusto, pero sí sabe sobre pragmatismo. Algo práctico. Parece ser buena idea, así que comienza por pensar en algo que Crys necesite. Si hacía memoria, tal vez era capaz de recordar alguna que otra cosa que ella hubiese manifestado necesitar. Quizás algún suplemento alimenticio para sus pokémon; a Mega le encantaría algo para hacer que sus pétalos brillen.

−¿Estás loco?−le espera Blue, más bien indignada−Un buen accesorio es el mejor amigo de una chica.

El comentario de Blue le hace arrugar el gesto. ¿Un accesorio? ¿Cómo iba él a elegir un accesorio para Crystal? Siente que el mundo se le cae a pedazos y que su objetivo de darle algo bonito para su cumpleaños está destinado al fracaso.

Mira a su sempai en busca de algo de inspiración. Ella es una chica guapa, sele usar accesorios todo el tiempo; quizás ella podría…_No, es pésima idea_, piensa. Quizás si le da una tarjeta y un "_vale por un obsequio de cumpleaños"_, bastará.

Sacude enérgicamente la cabeza. No. Definitivamente le dará algo bonito a Crys. Y si eso significa pedirle ayuda a Blue –lo que implica tenerla burlándose de él por su empeño en elegir el regalo para la capturadora (¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por el dichoso regalo, en primer lugar? _Ah, sí, porque Crystal es grandiosa y de lo merece, _debe recordarse)-, lo hará.

Por supuesto, tal y como él lo ha previsto, la chica, después de reírse de él un buen rato, acepta ayudarlo. Sabe que para soportar a su sempai, por muy guapa que sea, se necesita tener mucha paciencia, atributo del cual él carece por completo. ¡Pero qué diablos! Crystal lo vale.

No obstante su inicial entusiasmo, lleva toda la bendita tarde metida en la dichosa tienda llena de bisutería colgada a las paredes y a los estantes, rodeado de mujeres de todas las edades hablando y cotorreando entre ellas como un montón de Chatot con verborrea. Hace un buen rato que no se a Blue y no tiene muchas esperanzas de encontrársela nuevamente. Pero a pesar de eso, no se desanima –es más, librarse de Blue y su constante parloteo le alivia- y se decide a no salir de esa horrible tiendita sin un buen regalo.

De pronto y por cosas que sólo Arceus sabe, ve un destello que le llama la atención. Es una pequeña cajita azul forrada en una tela muy suave y con un par de pendientes en forma de estrella, delicadamente puestas en ella. A pesar de ser muy bonitos a simple vista, es un conjunto muy sencillo y sobrio. De inmediato piensa en Crystal y en que después de perder uno de los suyos tras el incidente con Suicune, ella se vio obligada a desprenderse del otro.

Gold se siente motivado. Cree que ha encontrado el regalo perfecto para Crys. Decide que la cajita es lo suficientemente bonita como para hacer las veces de envoltorio, así que cree que con colocarle un pequeño listón, bastará.

Sin embargo, ahora hay otro problema. Por mucho que Gold se vanaglorie de sus encantos con las chicas, las cosas con Crys son diferentes; ¡siempre han sido diferentes! ¿Cómo haría para entregarle una pieza de joyería sin verse sospechoso? Un rubor cruzó su cara y camina con paso rápido y decidido a casa de su amiga.

¡Porque Gold no es ningún cobarde! Así que aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esa vida, le entregaría el dichoso obsequio a la chica por la que se había esforzado tanto, y la vería usando los dichosos pendientes que compró para ella.

Quién sabe, quizás a Crys sí le guste mucho su regalo, y quizás ella decida obsequiarle un beso en agradecimiento, de esos que a él también le gustan mucho que ella le dé.

* * *

**La verdad es que hubo algún momento en que pensé que a Gold le costaba trabajo expresarse frente a Crys. Es decir, él es todo un Don Juan con otras chicas, pero ¿y con Crys? Yo creo que con ella debe tener ciertas deferencias, ¿no les parece lógico? Después de todo, mínimo, es su mejor amiga. **

**Por otro lado, Todos hemos estado en la situación de no saber, en absoluto, qué regalarle a otra persona, sin importar qué tan cercano sea o qué tan bien se supone que la conoces; SIEMPRE es un problema gigante. Yo creo que Gold no puede ser la excepción y lo metí en este problemilla sobre encontrar un regalo perfecto para Crys, pero al mismo tiempo, se le ve deseando no sólo que a ella le agrade el regalo, sino que esperando un regalo en compensación. **

**Me encantó la idea cuando la pensé, pero no estoy segura de si quedó bien desarrollada; uds juzguen. En lo personal, me costó mucho escribirla y estoy orgullosa de que al menos se entienda lo que quise decir. **

**Déjenme un review ~**


	17. P de Persuación

**Ay, ya casi no quedan exámenes (dos, para ser exacta) y mi puntuación va 5-0 a mi favor. Y en vistas de estas estadísticas, me tomé un pequeño break para subir esta letrita, que en lo personal, me fascinó. La amé, y espero que a uds también, de verdad.**

* * *

**Letra: **P de _Persuasión_

**Pairing: **Gary / Misty

**Advertencias: **Sí, estoy llenando el fandome, ámenme.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece

* * *

Persuasión

Si de algo se había dado cuenta Gary Oak en todos los años que llevaba visitando periódicamente el gimnasio Cerulean, es que su líder –a la que conocía desde que eran tan sólo unos niños-, era el _arte de la persuasión en persona._ Y es que no había nada a lo que se hubiese negado que no hubiese tenido que arrepentirse luego por una simple petición suya.

Desde el simple hecho de viajar a ciudad Cerulean hasta quedarse a pasar la noche allí, todo era por obra de la alegre pelirroja.

Al principio creyó que sus hermanas eran las _persuasivas_, es decir, desde que conocía a Misty es que la había oído quejarse sobre que sus hermanas conseguían todo lo que querían sin esforzarse siquiera. Y él creía que era cierto, es decir, ¿cómo negarle algo a esas bellezas? Pero no supo qué tan equivocado estaba sino hasta que ya llevaba un buen tiempo de haberse convertido de haberse convertido en amigos cercanos.

A veces, Gary se preguntaba cómo era posible que Misty hubiese aprendido a hacer eso. De niños, no podía hacer que su Psyduck le hiciera el mínimo caso –y se arriesgaba a pensar que aún no lo lograba por completo-, y lograba sólo a duras penas que los tontos de Ash y Brock lo hicieran también, sino a punta de tirones de orejas. Ahora en cambio, no había ser humano o pokémon sobre la tierra que pudiese contradecirla –excepto, tal vez, su Psyduck-.

Su abuelo solía reírse de él cuando lo sorprendía empacando su mochila en un nuevo viaje a Cerulean.

−Esa Misty es un caso−solía empezar el profesor−es irresistible, ¿no lo crees así, Gary? No puedes contra ella. Envíales mis saludos; convénsela de venir a visitar a este vejestorio algún día.

Gary no siempre entendía las metáforas de su abuelo, por lo que partía pensando en que la edad afectaba cada vez más al pobre investigador. Tal vez debería tomarse unas vacaciones. Sí, eso le haría bien para su salud.

De cualquier modo, siempre acababa yendo cada vez que a la líder de gimnasio se le ocurría insinuar que le gustaría tenerlo ahí por algún motivo –cualquiera-. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que hacía que el chico accediera a todo lo que la chica le pidiera. No sabía si eran sus ojos verde-azulados, o la forma en que ella inclinaba la cabeza al pedirlo, o su voz alegre e irresistible, o quizás eran todas ellas juntas.

Pero esta vez no. No se doblegaría ante Misty y su secreta arte de la persuasión. Sí, había ido a Cerulean, pero únicamente porque él quería hacerlo de todos modos. Y sí, había accedido a quedarse a cenar esa noche, pero sólo porque tenía hambre. Pero lo que ella le pedía ya era un exceso. No, no y no.

−Oh, vamos, Gary−y ahí estaba, sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes, él desvió el rostro−anda, será divertido.

−No, Misty. Esto es ridículo, ya basta−se sonrojó ante la sola idea.

Ella inclinó la cabeza sólo un poco y se paró sobre las puntitas de sus pies para acercarse más a él. En ese momento él pensó que eso debía ser algún tipo de delito, porque chantajear así a la gente definitivamente tenía que ser ilegal.

−¿Por mí?−le sonrió.

El que dijo alguna vez que la carne es débil seguramente nunca se imaginó que alguien iba a encontrarse en una situación semejante, porque en ese momento, la carne de Gary se deshizo ante ese último comentario de la chica. Sin poder hacer nada más, tras un suspiro y lo que fue alguna especie de súplica a Arceus para que no fuera algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse, accedió a la petición de Misty. Otra vez.

Pero es que tampoco imaginó nunca que ella fuese a pedirle ese tipo de cosas. Es decir, sabía que era una chica alegre y entusiasta que no le temía a los desafíos, y que por otro lado, él no era ni tímido ni remilgado, pero esto es sencillamente ridículo. Eso sin mencionar que su amiga se había vuelto una muchacha bastante bonita, fuerte y todos en Cerulean hablaban de la bella líder de gimnasio de la ciudad. Si lo veía desde ese punto de vista no era tan malo, después de todo, ella dijo que sería divertido.

Por un momento se sintió motivado.

Sin embargo, su motivación se desvaneció cuando vio a Misty frente a él, mirándolo entre decidida y expectante. Más hermosa que nunca. Pensó en huir, pero no; él se lo había prometido, no podía caer tan bajo. Debía ser un hombre y seguir adelante. Tragó pesado. Lo haría.

Y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Misty se acercó a él y lo tomó por ambos lados de la cara, y en lo que a él le pareció una verdadera eternidad, lo besó con sus labios en la comisura de la boca. Él enrojeció de golpe.

El público aplaudió, conmovido con la actuación en la piscina.

−_Y el beso de la princesa logró romper el hechizo que acomplejaba al pobre Mgicarp y se convirtió en príncipe. Y vivieron felices para siempre−_anunció el narrador, cuya voz se parecía peligrosamente a la de Daisy.

Y mientras Gary moría de vergüenza en su traje de príncipe-magicarp, Misty saludaba al público al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano. Entonces Gary supo que, después de todo, no era tan malo dejarse convencer por la pelirroja, siempre y cuando pudiese besar a la sirena a final de la obra.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó, de verdad. No sé realmente si este tipo de situaciones podría llegar a suceder dentro de algún arco de la ficción, pero a mí me pareció de lo más cómica. En todo caso, yo sí creo que Misty _debió _haber desarrollado algo así como un súper poder de la persuasión, después de todo, es una de las hermanas sensacionales de Cerulean, debería venir de familia. Y me imagino a Gary cayendo redondito en sus tretas. **

**Y sino, por último es gracioso imaginármelo. **

**¿Les gustó? Un review**

**¿No les gustó? Pues también un review. **

**Muchísimas gracias.**


	18. Q de Quietud

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Pairing: **Gold/ Crystal

**Letra: **Q de _Quietud_

* * *

Quietud

Se revolcó por lo que le pareció la milésima vez dentro de su saco de dormir. A la milésima primera se irguió, harto de no poder dormir. Tenía insomnio. No había nada peor en el mundo que el insomnio. Gruñó y se deslizó fuera de su bolsa de dormir hasta verse libre de ella. No hacía tanto frío después de todo, podía quedarse un rato a la intemperie.

Sus compañeros pokémon yacían dormidos en sus pokébolas, a excepción de Explotaro, que con su calor natural calentaba un poco el ambiente de la madrugada. Apoyó su espalda junto al tronco del árbol a cuya sombra él y Crystal habían decidido acampar cuando iban camino a la misión de reconocimiento al que los había enviado el bueno para nada de Elm.

Desde su posición podía ver perfectamente la espalda de Crys, que subía y bajaba al ritmo pausado y tranquilo de su respiración. Ella sí estaba teniendo una buena noche de sueño, al contrario de él, que a duras penas si había podido pegar el ojo. Se veía tan bien y su perfil tan iluminado por la luz de la luna que no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

Ya levaban un buen tiempo de conocerse, y después de todo por lo que habían pasado, se habían convertido en amigos inseparables, junto al amargado de Silver. Pero de él no habían hace ya una buena temporada, por lo que sólo quedaban ellos dos contra todo lo que pudiera acontecer. Sólo ellos dos.

Suspiró y dejó de recargarse sobre su mano.

A veces Gold evitaba tener que admitir la verdad. Se divertía haciendo rabiar a Crys, ligando con otras chicas frente a ella, actuando como un tonto o cosas por el estilo. Porque él se había dado cuenta de lo inevitable; se había enamorado total y perdidamente de su amiga Crystal sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Por Arceus, Crys—murmuró él con una sonrisa casi melancólica en el rostro— ¿Qué me has hecho?

Lo decía con cierta resignación. Como si se estuviera dando por vencido en la batalla por la chica. No es que estuviera compitiendo con alguien ni nada parecido, pero sí debía admitir que para conquistarla debía hacer bastante mérito, después de todo, se había dedicado a comportarse como un verdadero patán por mucho tiempo frente a ella.

Ella lo conocía en todos y cada uno de sus aspectos, facetas y actitudes. _Estaba perdido. _Frito. No tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Bufó.

De pronto notó que el perfil de la chica dejó de estar tan tranquilo y quieto como lo vio en un principio. Estaba temblando. Ahora que lo notaba, la temperatura estaba bajando un poco por causa de la madrugada, aunque aún quedara un rato para el amanecer.

Una idea cruzó por su mente entonces. Si no podía tenerla a ella en todo su magnífico ser, al menos podía darle calor en la quietud de la noche helada.

Tomó su saco de dormir y se acomodó junto a ella, mirándola de frente, la acercó hacia sí y la acurrucó entre sus brazos para evitar que pasara frío. El cuerpo de la capturadora dejó de temblar, y sólo entonces Gold pudo conciliar el sueño bajo los efectos que el perfume del cabello de Crys hacían en él.

A la mañana siguiente, Crystal despertó con una agradable sensación en el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, Gold aún estaba junto a ella, con su bazo alrededor de su cintura. Entonces los volvió a cerrar, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a él y decidió volver a dormirse.


	19. R de Rescate

**Wii~ Aquí nuevamente, subiendo una nueva letra, que en lo personal, me pareció muy linda de escribir. En lo personal, me costó mucho trabajo pensarla y escribirla, pero estoy conforme con el resultado. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Letra: **R de _Rescate_

**Pairing: **Gold / Crystal

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc, pero muy leve.

* * *

Rescate

Gold nunca se ha considerado de modo alguno un príncipe azul. Al contrario, Gold sabe que perfectamente puede catalogarse como un _"anti príncipe azul"_; ya que a pesar de ser fuerte, guapo, listo y humilde, posee defectos que son más dignos del villano de la historia que del héroe. Él, sin embargo, siempre ha sabido vivir con ellos. Nunca le ha significado problemas se ningún tipo, y de hecho, el papel del chico malo le da cierta popularidad con las chicas que a él verdaderamente le encanta.

No es que se esfuerce por parecer el villano del cuento y tampoco es que sea una mala persona, pero tampoco tiene interés alguno en ser el chico bueno, ni el héroe, ni mucho menos un príncipe. Gold cree que interpretar esos papeles es aburrido y prefiere cedérselos a personas serias y aburridas como Crystal, o a Green senpai, o incluso a ser senpai. Cualquiera de ellos levaría mejor ese rol que él mismo.

Él se dedica a hacer como si sus acciones no valieran la pena la gran cosa, únicamente porque cree que así es más genial.

No le importa cuando Silver es quien se lleva toda la gloria, después de todo –y aunque no le guste admitirlo en voz alta- él es su amigo y la ha tenido bastante difícil. Se lo merece. Tampoco cuando es cualquier otro de sus colegas Dex Holders quien lo hace, es decir, qué más da.

Pero la cosa se vuelve muy distinta cuando es Eusine quien se mete en su camino. Es porque no soporta a Eusine que él decide ser tan brillante y llamativo como su propio nombre. Es porque se siente invadido por la presencia de Eusine que no puede evitar actuar como si fuera el héroe de la situación. Sólo porque él y todo lo que tenía que ver con Crystal.

Gold piensa en su contradicción interna cuando ve a Crys, que está hablando con el mago junto a la fuente de agua que hay en medio de la plaza de Ciudad Trigal.

Cuando ve las bolsas de compras que tiene Crys en las manos es que se ahorra tener que preguntar qué es lo que hace ella ahí un día como ése, cuando generalmente está escondida en el laboratorio. Sin embargo, lo que le produce nuevas dudas es ver que ese payaso mal vestido de Eusine está con ella, en una actitud que definitivamente no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

De lejos identifica claramente cómo la lamo del idiota con capa se acerca a la mejilla de Crys y cómo esta se pone nerviosa ante este acto del chico. Tanto Crystal como Gold alcanzan a darse cuenta de las intenciones que deja entrever con ese movimiento con la mano, y ella palidece.

A lo lejos, Gold frunce el ceño y aprieta los nudillos. Ve a Crys palidecer y mirar con nerviosismo al chico frente a ella. No lo piensa más de una vez antes de avanzar hasta donde se encuentra la pareja, con una mano toma el brazo de Crystal, y con la otra empuja a Eusine lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarlo de ella, y si cuenta con suerte, como para hacerlo caer a la fuente. Sonríe al escuchar el sonido del agua que confirma su sospecha.

No está seguro de lo que ha hecho. No sabe si ha actuado como un héroe al salvar a Crys, o como un villano al detener egoístamente una situación que no le parece. No sabe si ha sido un recate o ha cometido un robo, pero sí sabe que ya sea egoísta o desinteresadamente, Crys no ha besado a Eusine, y en el fondo, se alegra enormemente de ello, mientras se oculta el rostro avergonzado en lo que huye con Crystal de la mano.

* * *

**Me gustó mucho cómo quedó este capítulo. Creo que es una de esas situaciones que a todos nos gustaría que pasaran. Veamos, lo que sucede aquí es que Gold está pensando en que él no comete buenas obras por el hecho de ser buenas, sino que porque de algún modo, le gusta, y si eso le trae algún beneficio, mejor para él. Es por eso que después, cuando se lleva a Crys, él no sabe exactamente porqué lo ha hecho, sólo sabe que no quería que ocurriera y lo ha evitado. Muy típico de Gold, si me lo preguntan. **

**Si han llegado hasta aquí: muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo loes haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. **


	20. S de Sorpresa

**Uff! Qué puedo decir; extrañaba mucho subir letritas, y esta en lo particular, me gusta mucho; no es lo más original del mundo, pero creo que sí me quedó muy bien hecha y es de todo mi gusto. **

**Espero que les gusto; es tierna :3 **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Red / Yellow

**Letra: **S de _Sorpresa_

* * *

Sorpresa

Para nadie era sorpresa descubrir que Red sentía algo por la pequeña Yellow. Era tan evidente como un Snorlax en medio del camino; algo simplemente imposible de ocultar, porque tanto para Red como para Yellow, les resultaba imposible demostrar sus emociones.

Lo que sí era una sorpresa, era que Red aún era el único que no se daba cuenta de ese hecho obvio e indiscutible, al menos para Blue. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, eso no era tan difícil de creer, considerando que Red fue el último en descubrir qué era lo que se escondía bajo el sombrero de paja que llevaba Yellow con tanto cuidado sobre la cabeza. Sí, el campeón tampoco había sido nunca lo que se dice "un hombre detallista", por lo que no solía fijarse en sutilezas, pero esto era demasiado.

Ya tenía asumido el hecho de que Red era un completo retardado, pero no había tomado conciencia de hasta qué punto podía llegar a serlo. Green solía decirle que no se molestara en intentar hacerlo abrir los ojos porque, después de todo, Red siempre sería Red y eso no iba a cambiar por más que Blue se empeñara en lo contrario.

Pero es que simplemente no podía vivir sabiendo que Yellow tenía sentimientos hacia él y tener que afrontar la triste realidad de no ser correspondida únicamente porque Red era un total y completo cabeza hueca. Porque Red sí sentía algo por la sanadora, sólo que él mismo no lo sabía, y ella se iba a ocupar –aún en contra de las recomendaciones de Green de dejar el tema en paz- de hacer que se diera por enterado.

Sin embargo, esa tarea resultaría más difícil de llevar a cabo de lo que ella esperaba en un inicio. Plantarse un desafío era claramente más fácil que realizarlo, y sobre todo si ese desafío tenía que ver con hacer entrar en razón al tozudo campeón de Kanto.

De lo que no se había alcanzado a percatar y que la tomó realmente por sorpresa fue que Yellow había decidido tomar el asunto en sus manos. A lo que Blue no le quedó otra alternativa más que apoyar su decisión y observar de lejos –aunque no tan lejos como a la misma Yellow le hubiese gustado-.

Pero había sólo un pequeño problema: tenía miedo.

Ambos eran muy cercanos. Se pasaban el día juntos jugando y explorando el bosque Viridian como si de un par de niños pequeños se trataran. No quería que eso cambiara por el solo capricho de revelarse sus sentimientos a Red. Porque tampoco estaba segura que él fuera a corresponderla, es decir, cabía la posibilidad de que su sempai simplemente no sintiera nada por ella y no que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la existencia de estos sus sentimientos. Él siempre había sido atento y cariñoso con ella, pero eso no tenía porqué significar lo que ella estaba suponiendo.

Yellow bajó el rostro.

−¿No es grandioso, Yellow?−habló Red a su lado mientras pescaban junto al río como solía ser su costumbre.

Ella no pareció entender.

−¿A qué te refieres?−le preguntó ella, alzando el rostro y mirando expectante al chico a su lado.

Res pareció sonreír, como si se tratara de algo evidente. _Curioso,_ tratándose de él, pero al parecer Red no era tan cabeza hueca después de todo, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar la mano libre de la chica con la suya propia y la alzó hasta la altura de su rostro.

Yellow se sonrojó ante el gesto. Red sonreía como si con eso estuviera despejando cualquier duda que pudiese acudir a su cabeza.

−Pues que estás aquí conmigo−sonrió.

Para Yellow –y para Blue, que observaba a un par de metros-, eso fue verdaderamente una grata sorpresa.

* * *

**¡Ay, definitivamente ésta me gustó mucho! Nunca había escrito nada de esta pareja, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y creo que me quedó muy bonito. Red puede ser muy distraído a veces (o siempre), pero lo bueno es que Yellow lo quiere tal y como es, y quién sabe; pude llevarse alguna sorpresa. **

**Blue, por otro lado también puede ser muy entrometida, ¿no? Pero la queremos, además, que así la cosa de pone entretenida, y siempre estará Green para brindarle un poco de sentido común. **

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Les agradezco mucho. **


	21. T de Traje

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Ruby/Sapphire

**Letra: **T de _Traje_

* * *

Traje

.

A Sapphire no le gustaban los materiales sintéticos. Según ella, ese tipo de telas ahuyentaban a los pokémon salvajes, lo que hace difícil que ella pudiera acercarse y observarles. Era por eso que se vestía con hojas y ramas que encontraba en el bosque.

Así había sido hasta que Ruby le confeccionó su primer traje ahí en la guarida. A partir de ese día se sintió con ánimos de salir afuera del bosque y explorar el mundo –y de paso, ganar su apuesta-.

Luego de su pelea con Ruby en Arborada, él le regala un nuevo traje, ya que ella se deshizo del anterior y volvió a su vieja usanza de vestir con hojas y lianas.

Si bien al coordinador le sangraban los ojos cada vez que veía a su amiga vestir así, podía llegar a soportarlo ya que ella prácticamente vive en el bosque y a los once años, después de todo, aún era una niña. Pero a los dieciséis ya es el colmo. ¡Sapphire definitivamente ya no está en edad para vestir tan… ligera!

Es por eso que se esfuerza en confeccionar un traje lindo y práctico para que la chica lo use en lugar de las que ella misma se hacer. Y debe admitir que le gusta hacerlo: confeccionar trajes para Sapph se ha vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos –además de los concursos-. Representan un desafío; deben ser cada vez más resistentes, cada vez con un estilo distinto, que vayan evolucionando a medida que Sapphire va creciendo y se amolden a lo que ella es día a día.

Sapphire siempre usa los conjuntos que Ruby hace para ella, le parecen bonitos. Siente que son especialmente creados para ella, lo que en un secreto y oscuro rincón de su ser, la hacen sentir halagada. Sabe que Ruby pone todo su esfuerzo en ello, así que los usa sólo para ver su expresión orgullosa y satisfecha en su rostro, porque a ella con uno solo le basta, pero él continúa haciendo más.

Hay veces en que ella extraña sus antiguos ropajes hechos con materiales naturales. Eran prácticos, ligeros y muy cómodos. Pero debe admitir que los que el chico hace para ella cumplen con todas esas condiciones, además de una adicional; que es él quien los confecciona.

Por supuesto, Ruby jamás va a admitir que pone todo su esfuerzo en hacer un traje para Sapphire y ella nunca dirá que le agrada usarlo. Eso forma parte de una especie de contrato tácito entre ellos. Similar a cuando ella accedió a compartir su base secreta con él: tan solo lo asumieron. Es por eso que la expresión de orgullo que aparece en el rostro del coordinador cada vez que ve que a la chica le queda perfecto uno de los conjuntos que él le obsequia es algo que solo ella ve y que nadie más sabrá, así como la sonrisa fresca en Sapphire cuando se los prueba.

Ruby le confecciona uno cada vez que ella se va de viaje. No va a permitir que la Conquistadora de Hoenn se pasee por ahí en ropa vieja, y ella lo espera con ansias cuando anuncia que se marchará. Para ellos es algo así como una tradición; una rutina gravada en piedra, una ceremonia que siempre comenzaba con Ruby diciendo _"Estoy seguro que te verás bien en él"._

_._

* * *

**Con esta letra se cumple un año desde que empecé a publicar este fic, estoy muy contenta, y se da la casualidad, de que, además, con la primera pareja con la que empecé a publicar. Qué liindo.**

**¿Nadie se ha preguntado por qué Sapph usa, en realidad, los trajes que le confecciona Ruby? Es decir, no tiene ninguna obligación ni compromiso, pero de todos modos lo hace, ¿por qué será? Yo creo que quedó bien hecho. Me gustó. **

**¿Review?**

**Revisado: 23 de enero del 2017**


	22. U de Uti Possidetis

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Silver/Blue/Green

**Letra: **U de _Uti Possidetis_

* * *

Uti Possidetis*

.

Silver refunfuña. Lo lleva haciendo las últimas dos horas de su vida. Y no va a dejar de hacerlo mientras Blue esté ahí para oírlo, porque el propósito de refunfuñar hasta el cansancio es que Blue se dé cuenta de eso y le pregunte qué le sucede. Entonces le dirá que está realmente molesto por su cita con Green.

Pero algo en su plan falla, pues lleva refunfuñando varias horas y Blue no le ha prestado ni la más mínima atención. Lo que esta vez lo hace gruñir. Seguramente debió adivinar que ella no tomaría en cuenta nada que no tenga que ver con la cita con Green que tiene dentro de unas horas, porque la conoce perfectamente y sabe que a ella solo le cabe una cosa en la cabeza por vez, y esa, en este caso, es Green.

A Silver no me gusta Green. No solo porque estuvo dispuesto a llevarlo él mismo a prisión luego del incidente con Máscara de Hielo, o porque ahora ocupa el lugar que alguna vez tuvo su padre como Líder de Gimnasio en Viridian. Pero lo que realmente hace que Silver se moleste cada vez que se trata de Green, es que Blue siempre está prendada de él.

A él le parece una verdadera estupidez estar con una persona que no hace más que descalificar a su novia, pero a ella parece no importarle en absoluto. Al contrario, Blue siempre ríe ante los agrios comentarios del nuevo líder de Viridian.

Silver cree que Green simplemente no es lo suficientemente bueno para Blue. Ni siquiera en sí mismo.

−Silver, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir como un Tediursa mimado por los rincones?−le habla ella mientras se desliza por la sala en busca de quién sabe qué cosa.

−Hasta que desistas de esta estupidez−contesta él, cruzándose de brazos y echándose en el sillón en el que ya estaba refunfuñando.

−Oh, Silver, no digas eso−le pide ella con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Pero Silver no va a dejarlo.

No soporta que Green le esté quitando a Blue. _Él_ se crió con ella bajo el yugo de Máscara de Hielo, _él_ huyó con ella apenas tuvieron la oportunidad._ Él_ ha estado toda la vida a su lado sin importar lo que sucediera. Lo hechos lo respaldan. _Blue es suya por derecho._

Pero no. Y eso es lo que más le duele. Sabe que Blue lo quiere, pero no llega al nivel de Green, porque ella es su novia por alguna razón que él aún no ha entendido –tal vez Blue en el fondo es masoquista, o quizás solo muy tonta-, pero ya no tiene nada que hacer al respecto. La chica besa al que considera su hermano menor en la mejilla antes de salir de la salita con el traje que él mismo le obsequió.

Él queda solo en la casa de Blue, echado en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado sentado horas antes para expresarle a la chica, mediante gruñidos, su inconformidad. Suspira resignado ante su clara derrota. Tal vez Blue no era como su Feraligart, el cual acabó siendo suyo por derecho luego de haberlo robado.

Ella no es un pokémon, no puede robarla ni apropiársela. Por más hermana suya que la considere, no es nada suyo en la realidad, y mucho menos tiene derecho alguno sobre ella.

Porque Silver se ha dado por vencido y deja que Blue sea feliz con quien quiera serlo –aún cuando ése tenga que ser Green-, es que abandona la casa con las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a hacer lo mismo: ser feliz.

.

* * *

***Uti Possidetis: es una locución latina que se utiliza en Derecho y que alude a una situación en que se posee una cosa por derecho luego de haberla poseído de hecho, y deriva de la frase _Uti Possidetis, Ita Possidetis._**

**Me encanta Silver. Es muy reflexivo y paciente y tierno, a pesar de que siempre se quiera hacer el duro. El pobre ama a Blue, pero cree que ella le pertenece solo por ser su hermana putativa (putativa, para que no se mal entienda, quiere decir, que es en apariencia), así que tiene miedo de que Green se la quite. Nanai, Silvy.**

**Me gustó mucho esta letra; había estado queriendo publicar algo sobre estos tres, si mencionar que me encantan las locuciones latinas, deben ser cosas del ejercicio de la profesión jaja. Creo que este término en particular viene como anillo al dedo para este caso. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Revisado: 23 de enero del 2017**


	23. V de Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Gary/Misty

**Letra: **V de _Verdad_

* * *

Verdad

.

Gary se ha enamorado de Misty. Eso es algo que todos saben. Salvo, quizás, la propia Misty.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se da cuenta de eso, pero cuando ocurre, él parece ser el último en descubrirlo. El hecho de que a Gary le gustara Misty no parece ser un misterio para nadie más, salvo, quizás, para la propia Misty.

Él cree que engaña a alguien cada vez que intenta hacer pasar sus visitas a Cerulean por una parada en el camino hacia otro lugar. Pero la verdad es que tanto su abuelo como las hermanas de Misty saben perfectamente que ese viaje se ha hecho con el solo y único propósito de ver a la líder del gimnasio.

Como el buen hombre sabio que es, el profesor Oak sabe perfectamente cómo se siente su nieto, eso ya le ha pasado antes; él alguna vez fue joven, después de todo. Intenta aconsejarlo vez que puede. Él cree que la verdad siempre es la mejor solución para los problemas que aquejan a los jóvenes. Pero su nieto continúa afirmando que la líder de Cerulean es tan solo una amiga.

Samuel asiente, resignado y acepta el silencio de su sucesor. Entiende perfectamente el conflicto por el que está pasando, ya que Misty es cercana a su mejor amigo y rival. No quiere causar daño.

Sin embargo, Gary al fin se ha dado cuenta de lo evidente; que no puede negar por mucho tiempo más la verdad. Que se ha enamorado de Misty. Ha descubierto también que todos ya lo saben, lo que lo hace sentir avergonzado, tonto, transparente. Siente que su máscara firme y pretenciosa se ha ablandado.

Él parece no notar en Misty nada que le de alguna señal. Nada que le indique si debería confesarse y quitarse ese enorme peso de encima. Parece simplemente no darse cuenta. No la culpa; más bien, la entiende: no pasó tanto tiempo viajando con el despistado de Ash en balde. Lo más natural es que algo de su necedad se le haya pegado por ósmosis.

Pero aún así no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente esperanzado cada vez que atiende el teléfono y es ella quien está al otro lado de la línea. Y se siente tremendamente estúpido e ingenuo por ello. Sabe que Misty no tiene tiempo de enamorarse, y mucho menos de él, ya que quizás –y sin temor a equivocarse-, él podría ser el último hombre del que ella podría llegar a enamorarse. No, al menos, teniendo a hordas de relatores que cada semana la desafiaban para tener una oportunidad con ella.

¿Cómo se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza enamorarse de la única chica con la que jamás tendría la más mínima oportunidad?

Es por eso que más temprano que tarde, Gary decide que su amor por Misty es sencillamente imposible, y que lo mejor y más sano es olvidarse de ella para siempre, aunque para él eso signifique forzarse a sí misma a verla solo como una amiga.

Por otro lado, Misty suspira resignada, pensando en cuándo será el día en que a Gary se le ocurrirá tomar la iniciativa con esa determinación y auto confianza que ella conoce desde niña, y le dirá la verdad. Porque si él no lo hacía, a ella no le quedaría otra opción más que hacerlo ella misma y le confesaría que desde hace ya un tiempo que se ha enamorado total y perdidamente de él.

.

* * *

**Y bueno, esta letra me encantó escribirla. Amo escribir sobre éstos dos, sobre todo porque había querido hacerlo desde hace un tiempo. Este tema me encanta y me da vueltas en la cabeza. **

**¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? ¿Qué tan creíble suena que Gary no pueda aceptar la verdad de que, en realidad, le ha empezado a gustar Misty? Sobre todo cuando, en mi imaginación, éstos se dan por vencidos por miedo a aceptar una verdad que puede ser más que factible. Pobrecitos, me encanta hacerlos sufrir, ¡caos everywhere! Qué mala.**

**¿Review?**

**Revisado: 23 de enero del 2017**


	24. W de Wish

**Hoy se cumple un mes desde que mi Universidad está en paro y creo que ya olvidé hasta cómo se escribe mi nombre, así que me vi en la necesidad de ponerme a escribir la siguiente letra para no olvidar cómo se siente hacer algo bello y útil (hasta cierto punto, claro).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Letra: **W de _Wish_

**Pairing: **Gold / Crystal / Posible AU

* * *

Wish

.

Gold no es un chico romántico. No es de esa clase de persona y Crys lo sabe a la perfección. Sabe que él, más bien, es de los que demuestra su afecto haciéndola rabiar; que mientras más rabias, sustos y molestias le hace pasar, más sabe que la quiere, así como él comprende que ella también lo hace.

Ella sabe que tampoco es detallista. Al contrario, ella opina que no puede ser más despistado; tanto que a veces cree que lo hace a propósito solo para molestarla, lo que confirma la relación vinculante entre las molestias que la hace pasar y el cariño que le tiene.

Y es que después de casi seis meses que lleva siendo su novia y por todo el tiempo que lo conoce antes de eso, es que Crystal simplemente da por hecho que Gold la quiere tanto como ella lo quiere a él.

Porque _confía_ en que es así.

Es por eso que cuando Gold invita a Crys a ver los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo, ella no hace otra cosa que sorprenderse por la propuesta. Gold no suele hacer esas cosas y ella lo sabe, pero de todos modos acepta.

Él va a buscarla a su casa como suele hacerlo durante el último medio año. Al abrirle la puerta, ella se alegra de haberse arreglado porque él se ve muy guapo con el traje tradicional que se ha puesto. Sonríe y agradece para sus adentros a su madre por haberla obligado a usar uno similar. Gold la saluda con un beso en la mejilla que la hace enrojecer, y él sonríe abiertamente por el gesto de su novia, que la hace lucir verdaderamente adorable.

Hacerla sonrojar es una de esas cosas que más adora de estar con su novia, porque Crys es como un libro abierto y muy expresiva, por lo que su rostro dejaba en evidencia todas las emociones que pasaban por su adorable cabecita. Y por supuesto, él adora ser el único que causa todas esas reacciones en la chica seria, y adora verla reaccionar así.

Cuando los fuegos de artificio comienzan a brillar en lo alto del cielo nocturno, ellos ya están ubicados en un lugar desde donde pueden ver a la perfección el espectáculo. No hay mucha gente alrededor, más que unas pocas personas por aquí y por allá, separadas cada una por varios metros, por lo que ambos pueden gozar de cierta privacidad.

El rostro de Crystal se ilumina con la pirotecnia. Gold la mira, embelesado por la belleza de su novia. No se lo dice nunca, pero él cree que es bellísima. Sin embargo, miente diciéndole lo contrario. Solo para averiguar cómo reaccionará si le dice eso y largarse a reír con su cara de disgusto.

─Gold─le llama la atención la chica a su lado, él la mira─ ¿Cuál es tu deseo de año nuevo?

Él parece pensarlo y la explosión de un nuevo fuego artificial le da un segundo más para responder. Entonces mira nuevamente a Crys siendo iluminada por el cielo brillante y su sonrisa resplandeciente.

Crys siente los labios de su novio y amigo en su mejilla. Ella nuevamente se sonroja ante este acto y él vuelve a sonreír, satisfecho.

─Acaba de cumplírseme─responde con simpleza, sonriendo abiertamente, como solo él lo sabe hacer.

Entonces Crystal se sonroja aún más, si es que eso es si quiera posible, y se lleva una mano a donde un segundo atrás estuvieron los labios de Gold.

Puede que Gold sí fuese un poco romántico, después de todo.

.

* * *

**Wish: Deseo /Desear**

**Ya a estas alturas del abecedario se me empezaban a acabar las palabras inspiradoras con estas letras, así que tuve que emplear todo lo que se llama bilingüismo y usar una palabra en inglés.**

**Espero que no les moleste.**

**Esta letra me gustó muchísimo. Creo que es de las más sencillos, de los que menos me costó imaginar y de los que más fácil me resultó escribir, así como de los que mejor me quedó. Además que este es posible interpretarlo como un AU, ya que no necesariamente tiene un contexto dentro del manga; es posible colocarlo en cualquier línea temporal y quedará bien de todas maneras.**

**Yo acabé de enamorarme de Gold con esta letra; porque sí es un poco romántico, después de todo. Lo amo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. Un review, por favorcito.**


	25. X de X-mas

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Red/Yellow

**Letra: **X de _X-mas_

* * *

X-mas

.

Las navidades no son algo que Red suele celebrar con especial entusiasmo. Su celebración se resume en una cena modesta y acompañado únicamente de sus pokémon, lo que le sacaba alguna que otra carcajada que le alegraban la noche.

Ese año, sin embargo, estaba menos emocionado de que llegara la fecha en cuestión que otros años. No sabe exactamente cuál es la razón de su reciente desánimo, pero esta vez no tiene deseos ni siquiera de comer, por lo que decide dejar a sus pokémon en casa y salir únicamente con Pika a un paseo esclarecedor por el bosque.

Afuera, el aire se siente fresco y helado. Se sujeta el cuello de la chaqueta que trae puesta y camina con las manos puestas en los bolsillos por el sendero que él sabe muy bien que lo lleva al bosque.

Incluso a él le inquieta un poco sentirse así de melancólico durante una navidad. Se supone que la navidad es una fecha de amor, amistad y felicidad, pero él no se siente, en absoluto, de esa manera. O tal vez sí. No está realmente seguro de lo que siente. Solo sabe que esa noche se siente solo.

─¿Qué pasa conmigo, Pika?─le pregunta a su amigo, que camina junto a él.

El roedor tan solo lo mira con una expresión preocupada por el reciente comportamiento extraño de su compañero humano. Conoce bien esa mirada melancólica en el rostro de Red y sabe que es debido a la chica que siempre acompaña a su linda Chuchu. Pika piensa que para las personas las cosas son mucho más complicadas. Pobre Red; ojalá fuese para él la mitad de fáciles que fueron para él y para Chuchu, porque de ser así, su compañero definitivamente suspiraría menos.

Por el momento, no puede sino brindarle su apoyo moral incondicional.

─Ay, Pika, no sé ni para qué te lo pregunto─ suspira Red, resignado─: para ti es tan fácil.

El pokémon tan solo emite un pequeño comentario entendible únicamente para su dueño. Ambos parecen siempre entenderse a la perfección, tanto así que parecen la misma conciencia en dos cuerpos distintos.

Ya ha pasado la media noche cuando Red decide que ya es momento de volver a casa y dormir hasta que todo rastro de la navidad haya pasado. Además, el aire invernal del bosque ya le ha helado las orejas a él y al pobre Pikachu, y no han probado bocado en varias horas.

Cuando ya está frente a su casa, ve una pequeña silueta justo en frente del pórtico, sentada junto a la puerta. Pika se alegra de pronto y corre a la puerta de entrada de la casita en Pueblo Paleta. Red siente que sabe de quién se trata al ver la alegría de su compañero al oler la brisa del bosque y reconocer el buen presentimiento que acude a su corazón.

─Yellow─ balbucea impresionado una vez que puede verla por completo─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo…feliz navidad, uh…

Ella se acerca la otra mitad del camino con lo que parece un paquete en las manos.

─Feliz navidad, Red─ le saluda ella.

Lleva el cabello suelto y la cabeza cubierta por un pequeño gorrito hecho de lana, un abrigo blanco que hace juego le cubre el cuerpo y la protege de la fría noche de invierno. Red no puede evitar verla embobado, pues parece un bello ángel de navidad.

Yellow le extiende el paquete que lleva en las manos con un ligero sonrojo que él no sabe distinguir si se debe al frío o a alguna otra cosa. El campeón lo coge y le agradece, aún sin ver el contenido. Ella, a través de una sonrisa y una escueta explicación nerviosa, le insta a que lo abra.

─Yo, uhm…lo hice yo misma. Espero… que te guste, ya sabes…pensé que sería de utilidad. ¡Por favor no te sientas obligado a aceptarla!─ Yellow balbucea como nunca antes la ha visto hacerlo. Debe confesar, entonces, que se ve adorable con ese rubor que la invade las mejillas y las orejas, que contrasta con su conjunto de gorro y abrigo.

Red sonríe enternecido por el balbuceo de la pequeña. Se decide por abrir el regalo y de la bolsa saca una bufanda hecha a mano. Él la coge por completo, impresionado, y bajo la mirada tímida de Yellow, se la envuelve alrededor del cuello.

─Muchas gracias, Yellow─ le dice, con las manos envueltas entre las hebras de la bufanda─, dime… ¿ya cenaste?

Suponiendo que esa es una invitación, ella acepta gustosa, y ambos entraron por la puerta hacia la calidez del interior del hogar de Red, que no tiene adornos navideños, pero que con la llegada de la chica, se acaba de llenar de un renovado espíritu festivo.

Ahora Red ya no se siente ni solo, ni melancólico; siente que tendrá una muy feliz navidad.

.

* * *

**¡Ay, pero qué ternura! Son tan lindos, que me provocan caries.**

**A estas alturas, era complicadísimo en pensar palabras con estas letras del alfabeto, es decir, ¿palabras con "x"? _Pls, __mein gott._**

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Revisado: 23 de enero del 2017**


	26. Y de Yesca

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece

**Pairing: **Lance/Yellow

**Letra: **Y de _Yesca_

* * *

Yesca*

.

Por más veces que lo intentara, Lance seguía volviendo a lo mismo sin poder evitarlo. Para él, todos los caminos llegaban al mismo destino; todos sus pensamientos iban al mismo sujeto: Yellow.

Lo había intentado varias veces –quitarse a Yellow de la cabeza- porque para él había significado más una distracción que otra cosa. Sin éxito, claro, porque seguía teniendo a la pequeña chica rubia rondando por su mente, como si la idea fuese torturarlo.

Es por ese motivo –porque Yellow se dedicaba a torturarlo-, que decidió que su primera medida de mitigación sería _odiarla_. Sí, porque aborrecerla haría que la pequeña que daba vueltas por su cabeza acabara por desaparecer, pues nadie pensaba a propósito en lo que detestaba, y como él, desde ese día la odiaría, no pensaría más en ella. Simple y sencilla lógica.

En un principio funcionó. O eso había querido creer. Pues a la primera oportunidad la realidad le dio de lleno en la cara, hasta el punto de caer en la trampa de ese patético _Rocket maestro del disfraz, _que por cierto, ni siquiera era un buen contendiente, pero que tenía un maldito truco sucio bajo la manga.

El resultado fue inevitable en cuanto vio su rostro sobre el cuerpo extraño del hombre. Sus ojos lo miraron tan alegres y piadosos como los recordaba y su sonrisa era encantadora e hipnótica como siempre. Tal como lo había pensado desde un principio, la chiquilla representaba más una distracción que una ayuda para su persona. Y tan pronto como la vio, se supo atrapado _in fraganti_ en un delito que no sabía que había cometido: se sintió avergonzado de su secreto mal encubierto y cayó como un Magikarp ciego en las redes de Petrel, el comandante del Team Rocket que se le puso por delante.

Porque esa chiquilla de largo cabello rubio, que venía del mismo lugar que él y que poseía las mismas habilidades, representaba un perjuicio y una distracción, es que se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía dejarla ir. Se descubrió vagando por los rincones de Bosque Viridian con la secreta esperanza de encontrársela pescando o durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, o jugueteando con su Pikachu. Claro que si le preguntaban, él solo estaba paseando por el bosque de su tierra natal.

De pronto, su secreta ilusión se vio hecha realidad ante sus ojos; Yellow apareció frente a él con unos cuantos leños entre los brazos. Estaba mayor, el pelo más largo, sus rasgos más definidos y, definitivamente, más bella que nunca. Se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció un largo minuto y él quiso dar un paso hacia ella.

─Lance─ la primera en hablar fue ella─, qué gusto volver a verte─ y le sonrió.

Extendió un brazo para tocarle la cabeza y desordenar su flequillo, acto que fue interrumpido por el sonido de una rama al romperse, tras lo cual apareció Red con otro montón de madera en los brazos. Se acercó corriendo hacia la chica y sonrió.

─Yellow, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te busqué por todos lados.

─Ah, Red─ lo saludó sonriente─, mira quién está…─ se giró nuevamente a ver al ex líder de la Élite 4, que antes había estado frente a ella, descubriendo un espacio vacío─ aquí…

─¿De quién hablas? No veo a nadie aquí─ dijo confundido, mirando a ambos lados─. Seguramente el calor ya te está afectando. Ven, vamos.

Con una mano empujó a la chica por la espalda, guiándola de vuelta al claro del bosque donde se encontraba la cabaña de Yellow.

Ella, por otro lado, se volteó a mirar el lugar vacío que había dejado Lance con melancolía. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué habría sido de su colega sanador? Yellow caminó junto a Red para perderse entre la espesura del Bosque Viridian bajo la atenta mirada de Lance, que observó la escena desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

Sintió su corazón convertirse en yesca para la fogata; un trapo duro, viejo y seco, hecho cenizas. Yellow pertenecía al actual campeón de Kanto, no a él. Eso le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos y causado un dolor que no sabía que existía. Dirigió una última mirada al lugar por donde ambos Dex Holders desaparecieron y, con resignación, bajó del árbol.

Cuando ya iba sobre su Dragonite camino a casa, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto, finalmente, la solución a su constante desconcentración: tener el corazón roto.

.

* * *

***Yesca: Cosa sumamente seca, y por consiguiente, dispuesta a encenderse o abrasarse.**

**Y, fin~ **

**Este es mi favorito, lejos. Escribirlo fue sorprendentemente fácil; me salió de un tirón, pero de todos modos lo disfruté mucho, porque éstos dos y su relación de amor-frustración, me encanta. **

**Aún recuerdo cuando leí esta arte del manga, es decir, ninguna otra cosa te deja más en evidencia que caer en la trampa de tu oponente cuando éste se hace pasar por tu "no-sé-qué-es-lo-que-me-produces-ni-qué-me-pasa-con-eso", y bueno, me produce ternura las reacciones de Lance para con Yellow. **

**¿Qué les pareció? Review. **

**Revisado: 23 de enero del 2017**


	27. Z de Zambullida

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece.

**Pairing: **Gold / Crystal

**Letra: **Z de _Zambullida_

* * *

Zambullida

.

Ese día hacía calor, lo que para Gold significó ser una buena noticia porque Crys decidió ponerse ese vestido color azul claro que le sentaba tan bien y que a él tanto le gustaba.

Tuvo que quitarse la gorra y abanicarse con ella para capear el calor adicional que dicho pensamiento provocó en sus mejillas. Aprovechó de quitarse el sudor de la frente antes de volver a ponérsela sobre la cabeza.

Maldijo mentalmente a Silver por sugerirle comprar ese vestido en particular, ¿o quizás debía agradecerle? No podía negar que tenía buen gusto, seguramente producto de aguantar a Blue senpai en sus comprar. _Pobre Silvy._

Se detuvo a mirar a su amiga una vez más. Veía el vaivén que hacía la tela del vestido con cada paso que ella daba. Era totalmente distinto ver caminar a Blue, ella se contoneaba demasiado y sus vestidos siempre eran más que sugerentes, mientras que cuando Crys caminaba, lo hacía con normalidad, y su vestido, sin ser demasiado corto, seguía el movimiento de sus piernas, dejando el resto a su imaginación. ¡Y vaya que Gold tenía buena imaginación!

Tuvo que retirar la vista, nervioso.

─Gold, ¿me oyes?─ella llamó su atención después de un buen rato de estar hablándole sin respuesta.

─Ah, claro, yo solo…─respondió nervioso. No le había oído en absoluto.

─_Decía_─ hizo énfasis en esa última frase─, que si no prefieres que nos sentemos junto a la fuente; hace mucho calor y necesito refrescarme.

Gold asintió sin chistar. Sí hacía mucho calor y donde quiera que se sentaran, para él estaría bien, y mejor si era cerca del agua. Ambos se acercaron y se sentaron en la pared externa de la fuente. Gold observó cómo la tela del vestido de Crys se extendía por sus piernas con ese gesto, y se sintió levemente decepcionado por eso. Él esperaba el efecto contrario.

─Crys─ le dijo después de un rato─, ese vestido…

Ella enrojeció. Una repentina sensación de _Deja vú_ acudió a ella con ese comentario, y antes de que Gold pudiera terminar la frase, ella, aterrada por lo que venía, y al igual que en aquella ocasión en que él iba a decirle algo sobre el traje nuevo que su madre le había obligado a usar, lo empujó hacia el interior de la fuente con agua.

Si hubiese estado de pie, el nivel del agua no le hubiese llegado ni a las rodillas, pero como el pobre chico cayó sentado en el estanque, terminó empapado casi en su totalidad. Gold aún sin entender qué es lo que sucedió, reaccionó cuando oyó a Crys reír sentada sobre la pequeña pared.

_Oh, no, esto no se iba a quedar así_. En su rostro se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa, se pasó justo detrás de la chica, la tomó por los hombros y la jaló hacia atrás, cuidando que no se golpeara al caer, de modo que terminó sobre su amigo, envuelta con sus brazos. Ella ahogó un grito de la impresión al verse halada por la espalda, un quejido al caer al agua y un sonrojo al verse atrapada entre los brazos del moreno.

Entonces, Gold pegó su boca al oído de la chica, la que no pudo reprimir un escalofríos al sentir el aliento cálido de su amigo en contacto con su piel fría.

─Considéralo una venganza por esa vez─ le susurró de forma sugerente. Ambos sabían a qué se refería.

Crys se sonrojó al recordar que en repetidas ocasiones el criador había intentado decirle algo sobre su dichoso traje nuevo, y ella, al igual que ahora, se lo había impedido a punta de patadas. No era un comportamiento propio de una chica, quizás debería intentar reaccionar menos violentamente. Podía entender que Gold estuviera molesto.

Pero muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, él estaba lejos de estar enojado; se estaba divirtiendo con su pequeña venganza.

Muy bien, tendría que ponerse a la tarea, entonces. Y ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, de todos modos, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Como pudo, se soltó del agarre de Gold y se arrojó sobre él para hundirlo en la poca agua que había en el estanque, entonces tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios. El criador la capturó por la cintura antes de que pudiera levantarse y huir, y la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo.

─Ese vestido, Crys─ comenzó aún a sabiendas de lo que podía suceder─, es un maldito pedazo de tela con suerte─ y le sonrió ampliamente bajo la mirada avergonzada de que la capturadora que tenía presa entre sus brazos.

Ambos sonrieron, zambullidos por completo en la fuente como un par de niños traviesos en un día caluroso, y por una vez, Gold pudo sentirse más afortunado que el vestido azul claro de Crys, que tan bonito le quedaba y que él tanto adoraba.

.

* * *

**Y bueno, hemos llegado al fin porque, adivinen, hemos llegado a la Z. Lo cierto es que este corto no tiene demasiado que ver con el tema de la letra, pero realmente no importa, ¿cierto? Porque aunque toda la historia rondara al rededor del vestido y el calor, la idea surgió a partir de una guerra de agua, así que para mí fue un objetivo logrado.**

**Y bien. Agradezco enormemente a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de apoyarme con esta colección, porque fue el primero de mis proyectos de largo aliento y creo que, en el fondo, quedó muy bien. Agradezco de corazón y sobre todo a **mic20sonic20, **que real, realmente, fue el colmo de la fidelidad a lo largo de toooda la serie. Muchísimas gracias, y lamento no haberte respondido todos tus lindos reviews, pero a veces el tiempo sinceramente no me daba. **

**Espero algún día poder volver al fandom con otro nuevo proyecto. **


End file.
